Götter & Hexen
by Puh-Schell
Summary: Die Zauberer erleben ihr blaues Wunder: Dumbledores Zauber werden schwächer und plötzlich fällt einigen Wesen auf, dass Harry Potter nicht ganz menschlich ist - Halt, das sollte gar nicht sein! Aber Feanor hat sich ja noch nie für Regeln interessiert...
1. Vorwort & Prolog

_Vorwort - BITTE LESEN!_

Diese FF ist ein Crossover mit Herr der Ringe und dem Silmarillion, kurz: Tolkiens Welt. Dabei halte ich mich an die Bücher und NICHT an die Filme!

Ich habe Tolkiens Bücher vorwiegend auf Englisch gelesen und nenne die Elben daher meistens Elfen. Nach einigen Versuchen, das in einer deutschen Ff umzustellen, habe ich aufgegeben und werde weiterhin Elfen schreiben. Ich entschuldige mich dafür, aber das ist immer noch besser, als ein paar mal Elben und ein paar mal Elfen zu haben.

Die Geschichte spielt nach dem 5. (!) Harry Potter Buch. Buch 6 und 7 werden nicht beachtet (ja, ich bin so. ich mag die letzten beiden Bücher nicht).

Ich verändere einige Sachen / Konzepte von Tolkien, um das ganze mit HP und meiner kranken Vorstellung in Einklang zu bringen. Anders ist das ganze ja auch schlecht möglich.

Ganz wichtig:  
Diese Geschichte ist als humorvoll / parodistisch zu sehen, mit einem großen Zusatz Action und Plot. Sie ist nicht ernst gemeint oder soll "In Character" wirken. Sie ist lediglich als spaßbringender Zeitvertreib geschrieben und gedacht worden. Also bitte kein Beschwerden über das Verhalten der Charaktere – sowohl von Harry Potter als auch Tolkien Seite.

Und natürlich werden auch Leute, die Tolkiens Bücher nicht wie besessen verschlungen haben das Geschriebene verstehen können. Am Ende jedes Kapitels sind Notizen zu finden.

Und nun zum Geschehen!

* * *

**Götter & Hexen**

**Prolog A – Mögen die Götter uns helfen...**

_Accepto damno ianuam claudere_

_Die Türe schließen, nachdem Schaden erlitten wurde.  
(Im Sinne von: Nach Hilfe rufen, wenn das Kind bereits im Brunnen liegt.)_

_- Lateinisches Sprichwort_

Weit, weit entfernt von der Zaubererwelt, den Muggeln und allem, was die Zauberer wahrnehmen können, lag eine Insel.  
Es war eine große Insel, angefüllt mit den unterschiedlichsten und fantastischsten Wesen und Pflanzen. Umgeben war die Insel von tosenden Wasserstrudeln, gefährlichen Riffen und Klippen und an manchen Stellen auch von hohen, unpassierbaren Bergen.

Im Herzen dieser Insel gab es mehr als nur seltene und farbenfrohe Tiere und Pflanzen. Im Herzen dieser Insel gab es Elfen.  
Das waren keine Hauselfen, sondern die echten Elfen aus alten Zeiten, das Sternenvolk, die Erstgeborenen. Und diese Insel, Valinor, Land der Götter, war der Ort, an den sie sich zurück gezogen hatten, als sie Mittelerde und die Welt der Sterblichen verließen.

Zusammen mit den Elfen lebten noch andere Wesen dort; Wesen älter als die Welt selbst. Tatsächlich waren es Wesen, die maßgeblich an der Erschaffung der Welt beigetragen hatten – die Valar; die Götter.

König der Valar und mächtigster unter ihnen war Manwe, Herr der Adler, Herrscher der Lüfte. Der Himmel und die Luft waren seine Domäne und er konnte alles hören, was der Wind im zutrug. Sulimo nannten ihn die Elfen: Herr des Atems.  
Seine Gemahlin und Königin war Varda, Herrin über das Licht und Erschafferin der Sterne, wofür die Elfen sie Elbereth nannten.  
Zusammen konnten Manwe und Varda bis in jeden Winkel der Welt schauen, denn was Manwe nicht sah, erhellte Varda mit ihrem Licht und was Varda nicht hörte, flüsterte der Wind Manwe zu.

In der Zaubererwelt war es der erste Tag der Schulferien für alle Schüler Hogwarts. Ein desolater Harry Potter wurde zurück zu seinen Muggel Verwandten gebracht, während König Manwe und Königin Varda ein ernstes Gespräch in ihrem Palast auf dem höchsten Berg der Welt auf Valinor führten. Ein Gespräch, dass, wenn andere es überhört hätten, sehr wahrscheinlich ihre Göttlichkeit in Frage gerufen hätte.

„Er wird zu alt, um die Zauber aufrecht zu erhalten, meine Liebe.", sprach Manwe. Goldblondes Haar fiel seinen Rücken hinab und wehte im sanften Lufthauch, der ihn immer zu umgeben schien. Gekleidet war der König der Valar in eine einfache, weiße Leinenhose und Tunika.  
Seine Frau Varda seufzte und fuhr mit einer Haar durch ihr matt-blondes Haar und sah mit ihren sanft leuchtenden, blassblauen Augen aus einem nahen Fenster.  
„Ich weis, Manwe. Es ist nur noch eine Frage von Tagen, bevor sein Zauber so schwach ist, dass er die Herkunft des Jungen nicht mehr verbergen kann."

Beide Götter wussten um das Rätsel aufwerfende und wichtige Geheimnis um Harry Potters Blutlinie – wichtig, da sie dem Jungen viel Macht und Einfluss geben konnte; rätselaufwerfend, da keiner der Valar sich erklären konnte, wieso und woher Harry Potter an dieses Blut gelangt war. Denn seit Jahrhunderten hatte kein Elf mehr Valinor verlassen. Es war daher ein Rätsel, woher das Elfenblut in den Adern des Jungen kam.  
Und dennoch war es da.

„Seine Familie wird ihn… besuchen wollen, sobald sie von ihm wissen.", seufzte Manwe mit schwerer Stimme. „Ich glaube, falls das passiert werde ich der erste Valar mit einem Magengeschwür." Auch Varda senkte seufzend ihr Gesicht und blickte weiterhin aus dem Fenster. Hinter ihren Schläfen pochten bereits die Anfänge einer Migräne, die nur freudig darauf warteten, ihre volle nervenraubende Macht auszubreiten.  
Der Blick der beiden Götter war weder traurig noch fröhlich, am ehesten konnte man ihn wohl mit ‚genervt und gestresst' bezeichnen. Vielleicht sogar als ‚mit den Nerven, dem Latein und allem sonstigem absolut am Ende'.

Denn nicht nur, dass Harry Potter mächtiges Elfenblut hatte, nein. Dieses Blut musste auch noch zu einer alten und vor allem gefährlichen Elfenfamilie gehören. Zu der Elfenfamilie, die den Valar bis heute noch Kopfschmerzen und nervöse Neurosen bescherte.

„Wir werden ihnen nicht erlauben können, Valinor zu verlassen." Manwes Stimme wurde hart. „Er wird Valinor nicht verlassen. Und keiner seiner Söhne, Brüder, sonstige Verwandten, Diener oder Haustiere." Das letzte klang nach einem abwesend daher gesprochenem Zusatz. Aber Varda wusste, dass Manwe der Konfrontation mit dieser Elfenfamilie am liebsten aus dem Weg ging, und daher konsequent sogar die Haustiere vermied.  
Sie waren praktisch unverbesserlich, allesamt neugierig, stur, ausdauernd und mit mehr Macht als nötig gesegnet, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass fast jeder dieser Elfen irgendwie mit dem Wahnsinn liebäugelte.  
Ja, man konnte die Ähnlichkeiten mit dem jungen Potter erkennen, auch wenn das noch lange nicht klärte, woher der Junge das Elfenblut hatte.

Manwes Meinung nach konnten Dumbledore und Voldemort sich mit dem Jungen herumschlagen. Er hatte schließlich schon die restliche Familie am Hals – und das war mehr als genug für einen Götterkönig.

„Sie werden gehen wollen.", sprach Varda sanft. „Viele nennen sie noch heute wahnsinnig oder arrogant, aber Familie war ihnen immer wichtig, eigentlich wichtiger als alles andere."  
Manwe seufzte. Seine Gattin hatte Recht. Sobald die Familie davon erfuhr, würden sie gehen wollen. Und der schlimmste von ihnen, der ‚Kopf' der Brut, dieser sture, bockige kleine Elf würde anfangen zu zetern. Und so wie er ihn kannte, würde er solange für Unruhe sorgen, bis er gehen durfte – oder aus dem heiligen Land rausgeschmissen wurde.  
Das wäre nicht das erste Mal.

„Nein… Wer weis, was passieren könnte, wenn sie wieder frei in der Welt der Sterblichen umher laufen."  
Die Königin lächelte müde. „Das wissen wir nicht, das stimmt. Aber ich kann mir sehr gut vorstellen, was passiert wenn sie hier bleiben sollen."  
Manwe sah Varda genervt an. Diese Vorstellung kannte er auch; sie suchte seine Alpträume heim. Eines Tages würde dieser Elf mit seiner Familie das schaffen, was Manwes böser Zwilling nicht erreicht hatte: Ihn ins Grab zu befördern.  
„Was schlägst du vor?", wollte der König von seiner Gemahlin wissen.

„Wir warten erst mal ab. Einige Tage haben wir noch, bis einer von ihnen etwas bemerkt." Varda schob eine ihrer Haarsträhnen hinter ihr Ohr. „Und danach können wir immer noch die Situation erklären und einen Kompromiss vorschlagen: Wir warten, wie sich die Situation des Jungen entwickelt und entscheiden dann, ob und wer zu ihm geht."  
Der Herr der Adler sah seine Frau an und dachte über den Vorschlag nach.  
Das könnte funktionieren…  
Wen versuchte er da zu belügen, nein, das würde das Problem nur heraus schieben.

Manwe nickte. „Dann lass uns abwarten, Varda." Damit war er einverstanden. Hauptsache, er würde diesen bockigen kleinen Zeterelfen nicht so schnell wiedersehen müssen. Und wenn es auch nur ein paar Tage Aufschub waren.  
Alles war besser als dieser nervtötende Elf.

…

…

Nicht alle Bewohner Valinors teilten Manwes und Vardas Meinung. Zwei Wesen insbesondere.

Das eine Wesen war ein Valar, der zweitmächtigste von Valinor, nur etwas schwächer als Manwe selbst. Lange schon war dieser Valar erbost darüber gewesen, wie seine göttlichen Brüder und Schwestern die Sterblichen vernachlässigten und ihre Zeit praktisch nur noch in Valinor verbrachten. Dieser eine Valar hatte die Sterblichen nicht vergessen und fest vor, sich in den Kampf der Zaubererwelt einzumischen. Ulmo, Gott der Musik und des Wassers, war vielleicht kein großer Krieger, aber er war alles andere als machtlos.

Das andere Wesen war ebenfalls ein Valar, von einer ganz besonderen Art von Kraft beseelt. Es war Namo, Gott des Todes, der Seelen und der Prophezeiungen. Seit der Geburt des kleinen Potter hatte Namo das Kind mit Interesse beobachtet und auch vorsichtig eingegriffen, als Lord Voldemort den jungen Harry hatte töten wollen. Das war ungewöhnlich für Namo, denn normalerweise mischte er sich am wenigsten in die Geschäfte von Sterblichen, Elfen und anderen Wesen ein.  
Über die Jahre hatte sich Unmut in dem Valar breit gemacht; Unmut über die Behandlung Harrys. Und so langsam war der Herr des Todes der Meinung, dass es Zeit wurde, sich doch einmal richtig einzumischen.

…

Tulkas, ein anderer Valar und Gott des Kampfes, wusste von all diesen Plänen und Gesprächen. In einem Gespräch mit Irmo, Gott des Schlafes und der Träume, drückte er all diese Geschehnisse viel einfacher aus:  
„Die Zaubererwelt wird sehr bald ganz tief in der Scheiße stecken."

* * *

**Prolog B – ...oder lieber doch nicht.**

_Futue te ipsum et caballum tuum_

_Fick dich und das Pferd, auf dem du herein geritten kamst._

_- Autor unbekannt_

Es war der zweite Tag der Schulferien, als ein hagerer, nachdenklich dreinschauender Mann vor dem Haus der Familie Dursley stand und auf die Eingangstüre besagten Hauses starrte. Dort, in diesem Haus, das wusste der Mann, war der junge, fast sechzehnjährige Harry Potter untergebracht.

Und momentan dabei, in eine gefährliche Mischung aus Sorge, Wut, Angst und Rachegelüsten zu verfallen. Das, so viel wusste der Mann auch, war keine gute Sache und sollte verhindert werden. Er mochte den Jungen auf eine gewisse Art und Weise, aber das ließ ihn nicht dessen Abstammung vergessen. Rachegelüste und Wut waren eine besondere Gefahr für Harry Potter.  
Nun gut, eigentlich nicht für Harry. Jedoch für die Leute um ihn herum, wenn der Junge nur ein klitzekleines Bisschen wie seine elfischen Verwandten war.

Der Mann seufzte und band sein langes, matt-schwarzes Haar in einem losen Pferdeschwanz zusammen. Er durfte das ganze nicht länger heraus zögern, sonst würde einer seiner göttlichen Geschwister seine Anwesenheit hier bemerken. Und Todesgott Namo war an diesem Tag wirklich nicht nach einer Auseinandersetzung mit Manwe zumute. Der Götterkönig war – Wortspiel beabsichtigt – zum Sterben langweilig.

Sicheren Schrittes machte sich Namo auf zur Haustür der Dursleys und klopfte an. Jetzt war etwas Fingerspitzengefühl gefragt, denn wenn er zu viel seiner göttlichen Kräfte benutzen würde, würde auch das auffallen.

Eine Stimme donnerte durch das Haus, ein Poltern ertönte und die Türe wurden von einem… überaus übergewichtigem jungen Menschen geöffnet. Namo blinzelte und konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, das Todesdatum des Jungen zu lesen. Der Gott zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Würde der Junge sich nicht ändern oder kein Unfall geschehen, würde er in zwölf Jahren sterben.  
„Was wollen Sie?" Unhöflich war der Bengel auch noch. Namo wusste ja, dass diese Familie nicht die beste war, aber er hatte zugegebenermaßen nicht genau auf sie geschaut. Er gab zu: Das war wegen Selbsttäuschung geschehen. Ohne Erlaubnis von Manwe hätte er nicht in die Familiensituation von Harry eingreifen dürfen und da war es besser gewesen, gar nicht erst zu viel über die Dursleys zu wissen.

„Ich bin Professor Flitwick und hier, um mit Harry über seine Qualifikation für den Leistungskurs zu sprechen.", antwortete Namo schließlich und sah das Gesicht des Jungen rot anlaufen. Sein Alias war so gewählt, dass man ihn zu Harry durchlassen würde, ohne dass der junge Zauberer zu paranoid wurde. Rein theoretisch konnte Professor Flitwick hier in Little Winging erscheinen. Auch wenn das sehr unwahrscheinlich war.

„Dad! Da ist einer der Freaks an der Tür!" Und mit diesen Worten polterte der Menschentroll – der junge Mensch, korrigierte Namo sich geistig, wieder hinein in die Wohnung. Geduldig wartete der Valar, bis eine ältere Variante des Jungen vor ihm stand und ihn abschätzig ansah.  
„Was wollen Sie hier? Wir wollen Ihre Art hier nicht!"

Namo ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und lächelte. „Es geht um den Leistungskurs Ihres Neffen und die Qualifikation dafür. Ich muss mit ihm darüber reden." Bevor Dursley Senior antworten konnte, fügte Namo hinzu: „Sollten Sie mir den Zugang zu Ihrem Neffen verweigern, werde ich mich an das Ministerium wenden müssen, die das ganze dann werden untersuchen müssen. Sie werden uns beiden viel unangenehme Arbeit vermeiden, wenn Sie mich einfach für ein Stündchen in Ihr Haus lassen."

Man konnte geradezu sehen, wie die geistigen Zahnräder des fettleibigen Mannes sich drehten und arbeiteten. Schließlich grunzte der Mann. „Nun gut. Aber nur eine Stunde und dann sind Sie hier weg, verstanden!"  
Namo lächelte. „Natürlich. Eine Stunde, versprochen." Mehr würde er hoffentlich nicht brauchen und falls doch – was sollte der Mensch schon gegen einen Valar ausrichten?

Während Dursley ihn hineinließ, die Tür schloss und zu Harry die Treppe hinauf brüllte, dass einer seiner Lehrer da wäre, las Namo auch Dursley Seniors Todesdatum. Der Gott blinzelte verwirrt. Als Todesgott konnte er das wahrscheinliche Todesdatum einer Person sehen, solange diese nicht im Einfluss einer anderen Gottheit stand. Auf Zufälle, Unfälle und dergleichen hatte Namo natürlich keinen Einfluss. Er war nicht Gott der Zeit oder des Chaos, lediglich Gott des Todes.

Aber das Todesdatums dieses Mannes war… verschwommen. Es verblasste immer so gerade eben, wenn er es genau sehen wollte. Dafür gab es nur einen Grund: Ein Wesen großer Macht hatte mit diesem Mann etwas vor oder bereits angestellt. Namo kniff seine Augen zusammen. Das gefiel ihm gar nicht. Erst recht nicht, da er seine vollen Kräfte nicht benutzen konnte um den Schutz zu durchbrechen.

„Professor Flitwick ist hier?", hagelte es auf einmal von oberhalb der Treppe und Fußgetrappel war zu hören. Namo grinste und sah Dursley an. „Er hat anscheinend nicht mit mir gerechnet. Ich gehe dann mal hoch." Der Mensch grunzte erneut und sah misstrauisch zu, wie Namo die Treppe hinauf stieg und dann in Harrys Zimmer verschwand.

Der schwarzhaarige junge Zauberer stockte sofort, als Namo das Zimmer betrat und zückte seinen Zauberstab. „Sie sind nicht Professor Flitwick."  
Der Valar lächelte. „Nein, bin ich nicht." Mit einem Gedanken des Gottes schwang die Tür hinter ihm kraftvoll zu und Harrys Zauberstab segelt in seine Hand. „Aber ich will dir nichts böses tun, junger Harry."

Der Zaubererjüngling war erstarrt, als Namo ohne Worte, Gesten oder Zauberstab Magie eingesetzt hatte. Vorsichtig wich der Grünäugige nun einen Schritt zurück. „Wer sind Sie und was wollen Sie?"  
Namo seufzte. Nun kam der schwere Teil. Heutzutage glaubten die meisten Menschen einfach nicht an die alten Valar. Was alles nur die Schuld von diesen Jungspunden Jesus und seinem Halbbruder Mohammed war. Und Orome natürlich. Wenn der Gott der Jagd seinen Schwanz in der Hose und Manwe seinen Verstand behalten hätte, gäbe es heutzutage kein Christentum, geschweige denn den Islam.

Den nächsten Halbgott, den Orome zeugte, würde Namo persönlich stehlen, mit den mächtigsten Machtbindungszaubern belegen, die ihm zur Verfügung standen, und danach einem Schafbauern in Neuseeland zur Aufzucht geben. Noch mal machte er den ganzen Weltreligionsmist nicht mit.  
Vor allem, da er meistens übergangen wurde. Selbst Tulkas tauchte irgendwo als Heiliger oder Engel auf, aber niemand wollte den Todesgott haben. Das war beleidigend.

Namo besann sich wieder auf Harry. „Ich möchte dir helfen, Harry, und dir einiges erklären. Ich verspreche dir, dich nicht zu verletzten. Wenn du mir versprichst, keine Dummheiten anzustellen, gebe ich dir deinen Zauberstab zurück."  
Der Junge überlegte kurz und nickte dann. Namo öffnete seine Hand und der Stab schwebte zurück in Harrys Hände. „Sehr schön, das freut mich. Nun zur Vorstellung – ich bin Namo. Und das mag jetzt etwas komisch für dich klingen, aber ich bin ein Valar."

„Ein Walla? Ist das so eine Art Spezialist-Zauberer für stablose Magie?" Harry legte seinen Kopf schief und sah Namo aufmerksam an.  
Der seufzte. „Es heißt Wah-lar, und nein. Ein Valar ist ein göttliches Wesen."  
Harry stutzte, stockte und verschränkte dann seine Arme. „Ja klar. Und Voldemort will nur spielen. Wer sind Sie wirklich?"  
Namo lächelte nur. Mit dieser Reaktion hatte er gerechnet. „Ich bin Namo, ein Valar. Gott des Todes, der Seelen und der Prophezeiungen. Und der Grund, dass du lebst. Ich war derjenige, der den Todesfluch von dir abwandte, junger Harry."

Harry starrte Namo entgeistert an. Seine Augen weiteten sich. Nach einigen stillen Augenblicken meinte er: „Versteh ich das richtig? Ich habe damals überlebt, weil der Gott des Todes höchstpersönlich beschlossen hat ‚Oh, den einen Jungen lassen wir mal am Leben, sein Gesicht gefällt mir?'."  
Namo blinzelte. „Ähm, nein und ja. Ich war damals aufgrund deiner… einzigartigen Herkunft auf dich aufmerksam geworden und hatte deine Familie beobachtet. Und dann… nun ja, du warst wirklich ein nettes Kerlchen. Manchmal hätte ich schwören können, dass du mich bemerken konntest, als ich in Godric's Hollow vorbei kam."

Harry Potter starrte weiter Namo an. Die Worte des Gottes wurden in seinem Gehirn verarbeitet. Vorsichtig trat der Jugendliche an den Todesgott heran und beäugte ihn kritisch. Namo lächelte und ließ einen Teil seiner Illusionszauber abfallen. In Harrys Augen würde er angefangen haben dunkelblau zu schimmern und tiefschwarze Augen ohne Pupillen bekommen haben.

Der junge Zauberer stockte, legte seinen Kopf schief und sah Namo direkt in die Augen. „Gott des Todes, der Seelen und der Prophezeiungen, eh?"  
Zu spät wurde Namo klar, dass er einem _peredhel_ mit Elfenblut dieser einen Familie vielleicht mit mehr Vorsicht hätte begegnen sollen. Es gab schließlich einen guten Grund, warum selbst Manwe um diese Familie herum auf Eierschalen ging.

Namo öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen – den jungen Zauberer zu beruhigen – doch da war es schon zu spät.

Mit einem finsterem Grinsen hatte Harry Potter da bereits Namo, dem Gott des Todes, einen Kinnhaken verpasst.  
Draußen vorm Fenster fiel Ulmo vor Lachen vom Baum.

* * *

_Kleine Erklärungen für alle, die nicht wie besessen Tolkien gelesen haben:_

Peredhel – Halbelf (oftmals Titel von Elrond: Elrond Peredhel, da er teils Mensch war)


	2. Kapitel 1

**Kapitel I – Vier Götter und ein Junge**

„_Die Feanturi, Herren der Geister, sind Brüder, und meist werden sie Mandos und Lórien genannt. Eigentlich heißen so aber nur die Orte, wo sie wohnen, und ihre richtigen Namen lauten Námo und Irmo.  
Námo, der Ältere, wohnt in Mandos, im Westen von Valinor. Er ist der Hüter der Totenhäuser und ruft die Geister der Gefallenen auf. Er vergisst nichts und weiß um alles, was sein wird [...]  
Irmo, der Jüngere, ist der Herr der Gesichte und Träume. In Lórien sind seine Gärten, im Lande der Valar, und sie sind die schönsten auf der Welt und voller Geister."_

– _Auszug aus „Das Silmarillion", Seite 34-35, dritte Auflage von 1982_

Harry konnte es nicht fassen.

Als er den komischen, etwas kränklich aussehenden Mann der sich als Professor Flitwick ausgab, zuerst gesehen hatte, hatte er gedacht, die Todesser hätten endlich einen Weg gefunden ins Haus der Dursleys hinein zu kommen. Stattdessen tischte der Kerl – den er in diesem Augenblick wirklich für verrückt hielt – ihm eine Geschichte darüber auf, dass er ein Gott wäre. Ein leibhaftiger Gott. Und nicht irgendeiner, nein.

Gott des Todes, der Seelen und der Prophezeiungen. Oder kurz gesagt: Der Sack, der an Harrys jetzigem Leben schuld war, wenn man seinen Worten glaubte. Es sah so aus, als würde er dem… _Valar_ erst mal glauben. Wer ihn so gut kannte wie der Kerl angeblich, hätte schließlich wissen sollen, dass Harry ihm eine runter hauen würde.

„Damit hätte ich rechnen sollen.", grummelte der am Boden liegende scheinbar normale Mann.

Harry grinste Widerwillen. Es war doch schön, wenn ein Gott mit einem übereinstimmte.

Namo rappelte sich auf und stand bald wieder auf den Beinen, auch wenn er sich grummelnd das Kinn rieb. „Aber wenigstens glaubst du mir jetzt, nehme ich an?"

Harry schnaubte. „Sagen wir mal, ich bin gewillt dir zuzuhören." Der junge Zauberer stockte. „Oder muss ich jetzt ‚Euch' sagen?"

Name lächelte. „Du darfst mich gerne duzen. Man Name ist, wie gesagt, Namo. Einige Leute nennen mich auch Mandos… obwohl das eigentlich der Ort ist, an dem ich wohne." Der Gott seufzte schwer und Harry ahnte, dass hinter dieser Bemerkung eine große Quelle der Genervtheit für den Todesgott lag.

„Also gut… Namo. Warum bist du ausgerechnet jetzt hier? Warum hast du mich überhaupt gerettet? Was soll diese blöde Prophezeiung?" Die letzten beiden Fragen, die Harry sich dachte, sprach er nicht aus. Obwohl gerade die eine, letzte Frage ihm im Gehirn herum schwirrte: Kannst du Sirius wieder zurück holen?

Namo seufzte erneut. „Harry… können wir uns setzen? Das wird eine längere Unterhaltung."

Der junge Zauberer zuckte mit den Schultern. „Meinetwegen." Er nahm Platz auf seinem Bett und sah zu, wie Namo es ihm gleich tat.

„Aber Onkel Vernon hat doch vorhin hoch geschrieen, dass du nur eine Stunde hast.", fügte Harry hinzu.

Namo winkte nur mit der Hand ab. „Ach, was der Mensch zu sagen hat kann mir doch egal sein. Auch ohne meine vollen Kräfte werde ich mit dem schon fertig."

Harry zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ohne vollen…" Weiter kam er nicht, denn Namo schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Dazu gleich mehr. Das hat alles mit dir und den Antworten auf deine Fragen zu tun."

Der Herr von Mandos fuhr sich durch das matte, schwarze Haar und runzelte seine Stirn.

„Also gut. Ich fange mal ganz vorne an. Wenn du Fragen hast, kannst du mich gerne unterbrechen, aber gesteh mir etwas Zeit zu. Es dauert ein wenig, bis wir zu dem Zeitpunkt kommen, an dem du auftauchst." Harry nickte.

„Was du zuerst wissen musst, ist das: Die Erde ist sehr viel älter, als ihr Menschen annehmt. Und sie hat eine ganze Menge mehr erlebt. Ich bin nur einer von vielen Valar, die alle verschiedene Aufgaben haben. Vor sehr, sehr langer Zeit beschlossen einige mächtige Valar, dass sie ins Geschehen der Sterblichen, der Menschen und so weiter, nicht mehr eingreifen würden. So gut wie alle unsterblichen Wesen, Valar und Maiar, die Elfen und so weiter, zogen sich auf die Insel Valinor zurück, die niemand ohne Erlaubnis von König Manwe betreten kann."

Harry sah Namo verwirrt an. „Was für ein König? Mann-wer? Und wieso habt ihr Götter die Sterblichen aufgegeben? Was für Elfen, Hauselfen können es ja nicht gewesen sein?"

„Eine gute Frage.", gab Namo zu. „Die Antwort darauf ist mir ehrlich gesagt nicht ganz klar. Ich muss gestehen, ich selbst hatte von jeher nur wenig mit anderen… Lebewesen zu tun. Schon bevor diese Entscheidung gefällt wurde, lebte ich sehr zurück gezogen. Als Gott des Todes ist man nicht gerade ein Partylöwe."

Harry musste ungewollt grinsen bei diesem Kommentar.

„Und Manwe… Manwe ist der König von uns Valar, der mächtigste unter uns. Gott der Luft, der Winde, des Atems… bitte mich nicht darum, alle seine Titel aufzuzählen." Namo lächelte humorlos und fuhr fort, als Harry nickte.

„Zu den Elfen. Damit meine ich jetzt die echten, alten Elfen. Die Erstgeborenen, soll heißen, die aller ersten mehr oder minder intelligenten Lebewesen, die diese Welt erleben musste. Es gab verschiedene Sorten von ihnen, aber du kannst sie dir etwas kleiner als ein Mensch, mit spitz zulaufenden Ohren und zarten Zügen vorstellen." Harry nickte und Namo sammelte sich kurz, bevor er zum Hauptteil dieser Erzählung kam.

„Die Elfen, die einmal außerhalb von Valinor gelebt hatten, wurden alle zurück gerufen auf die göttliche Insel. Vor sehr langer Zeit. Seitdem haben wir auf Valinor ziemlich abgekapselt gelebt… bis du geboren wurdest."

„Ich?" Harry verstand nicht, warum ausgerechnet seine Geburt diese Götter irgendwie hätte interessieren sollen. So wie sich das anhörte waren diese Typen sehr gut darin, verantwortungslose Eremiten zu spielen.

Doch Namo nickte. „Ja, du. Siehst du, nachdem du geboren warst, konnte Manwe in Valinor etwas… eigenartiges spüren. Etwas, dass aus dem Rest des Weltgeschehens herausstach, weil es so befremdlich und eigentlich unmöglich war. Die Geburt eines Halbelfen."

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Sind diese Elfen unfruchtbar oder können die mit anderen Wesen keine Kinder zeugen oder so?"

Namo schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Nein, nein. Sie können ganz normal, mit vielen verschiedenen Wesen Kinder kriegen. Theoretisch. Aber," erklärte der Gott, „die Geburt dieses Kindes war nicht auf Valinor und es hat seit Hunderten, Tausenden von Jahren kein Elf mehr diese Insel verlassen. Und es war keine ungewöhnlich lange Schwangerschaft.", fügte Namo lächelnd hinzu.

„Aber das wäre ja unmöglich…", murmelte Harry. Namo nickte beipflichtend. „Genau. Und deswegen guckte Manwe recht doof, als ein kleiner, grünäugiger Harry Potter auf die Welt kam. Deine Eltern waren beide Menschen, ohne auch nur ein Tröpfchen Elfenblut zu haben, aber du… du bist ein Halbelf."

„Ich!" Harry schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Moment mal! Ich hab keine spitzen Ohren, keine feinen Gesichtszüge oder so was und bin auch nicht kleiner als… andere… meines… Alters…"

Namo seufzte. „Ich weiß, dass ist hart zu schlucken. Vor allem, weil du Harry Potter bist. Deine Eltern sind James und Lily Potter. Aber du bist ein Halbelf, auch wenn keiner von uns weiß, wieso und woher. Und dein Aussehen… nun, Halbelfen müssen nicht immer wie eine hundertprozentige Mischung ihrer Eltern oder genau wie eines ihrer Stammvölker aussehen. Du bist nicht der erste Halbelf. Einige sehen ganz aus wie ein Mensch oder Elf, andere wie eine Mischung, einige haben nur zwei, drei Merkmale ihrer elfischen Herkunft."

Harry verstand nur ‚Halbelf – du bist ein Halbelf – du bist kein Mensch – Halbelf'.

Warum nur mussten solche Sachen immer wieder ihm passieren? Konnte Draco Malfoy nicht mal Besuch von Halbriesen, Göttern, verrückten Hauselfen oder anderen Dingen bekommen? Einem Dementor zum Beispiel.

Der Junge der lebte um vom Schicksal in den Arsch gebissen zu werden schloss seine Augen und atmete ein paar mal tief ein und aus. Namo blieb ruhig, vielleicht um dem Jungen etwas Zeit zu geben, sich zu sammeln oder einfach nur, weil er Angst hatte gleich noch einen Kinnhaken zu bekommen, wer weiß.

Aber Harry brachte sich und seine chaotischen Gedanken und Gefühle erstaunlich schnell wieder unter Kontrolle. Schließlich hörte er nicht zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben so erschreckend-überraschend komische Nachrichten.

Angefangen hatte es mit ‚Überraschung, du bist ein Zauberer!'. Weiter ging es mit ‚Ätsch, du hast einen bösen, psychopathischen Erzfeind!'. Dicht gefolgt von ‚Möglicherweise bist du der Nachfahr eines der bösesten Zauberer der Geschichte!', was abgelöst wurde von ‚Nein, bist du doch nicht, du hast nur einen Teil des psychopathischen, bösen Erzfeindes abbekommen'.

Dann kam ‚Ach übrigens: Dein entflohener Sträflings-Patenonkel hat deine Eltern und dich ans Messer geliefert', gefolgt von ‚Nein, hat er doch nicht, es war die Ratte deines besten Freundes!'. Danach tauchte ein mysteriöser Orden auf, der sich nicht sicher war, ob man aus Harry einen Helden, Gefangenen oder ein Kleinkind machen sollte und schlussendlich starb sein eigentlich-kein-Bösewicht-aber-dennoch-entflohener-Sträfling-Patenonkel, weil der gleiche Geheimorden zu doof war, um seine Arbeit richtig zu tun und Harry mit seinen Freunden eingreifen musste.

Die Nachricht ‚Du bist kein Mensch' erschien neben all dem irgendwie… nebensächlich.

„Mein Leben ist eine Seifenoper.", stöhnte Harry halblaut und öffnete dann wieder seine Augen. Er rieb sich die Stirn und sah Namo finster an. „Was kommt jetzt? Muss ich jetzt mit zu dieser Insel, in ein göttliches Versuchslabor, wird meine Haut grün – was?"

Der Gott des Todes musste schmunzeln. „Nein. Es war kurzzeitig im Gespräch, dich als Kind von deinen Eltern zu trennen, aber das wurde schnell verworfen. Und obwohl wir alle gerne wissen würden, woher das elfische Blut in deinen Adern stammt, wird dich keiner in einem Labor einsperren oder dergleichen. Und solange du mit deiner Magie keinen Mist baust, wird deine Haut auch nicht grün werden." Namo seufzte. „Aber eines Tages wirst du die Entscheidung treffen müssen und es gibt… andere Komplikationen."

Harry stutzte erneut. „Komplikationen? Entscheidung?"

Namo runzelte seine Stirn. „Die Entscheidung… jeder Halbelf muss sie treffen: Ob er lieber als Mensch oder als Elf seine Tage ausleben will. Entscheidest du dich für deine menschliche Seite, wirst du viel länger leben als ein normaler Mensch, aber sterblich bleiben und letztendlich eines natürlichen Todes sterben, falls dir vorher nichts passiert. Entscheidest du dich für deine elfische Seite, wirst du unsterblich werden – und nach einer gewissen Zeit nach Valinor kommen müssen.

Aber," beruhigte Namo den plötzlich entsetzt dreinblickenden Jungen, „das hat noch Zeit. Ich bin derjenige, der dich vor diese Entscheidung stellen wird und das wird erst in vielen Jahren geschehen. Darüber brauchst du dir also noch keine Sorgen zu machen."

Harry atmete aus. Das wäre jetzt wirklich problematisch gewesen, wenn er diese Entscheidung sofort hätte fällen müssen. „Okay… und was war jetzt mit diesen Komplikationen?"

Namo rieb sich die Stirn. „Die wären zweierlei. Einmal welche hier, in der Zaubererwelt, die anderen auf Valinor… na, die auf Valinor können dich momentan noch nicht erreichen, also zu denen hier: Albus Dumbledore hat bemerken können, dass du kein normaler Mensch bist. Die anderen Valar meinen, er hätte anhand von alten Büchern und Ritualen feststellen können, dass du ein Halbelf bist… ich bin mir da nicht so sicher. Auf alle Fälle hat er sehr mächtiger Zauber gewirkt, die dich für die meisten anderen Wesen komplett menschlich erscheinen lassen."

Mit jedem Wort Namos wurde Harry ein wenig wütender, bis er schließlich still vor sich hin qualmte, sozusagen. Schon wieder hatte Dumbledore sich in sein Leben eingemischt und etwas angestellt. Nein, mehr als das. Er hat Harry seines Geburtsrechtes beraubt, ihm einen Teil seines selbst weggenommen.

„Was genau bewirken diese Zauber?", wollte der junge Halbelf wütend wissen.

Namo hatte dies kommen sehen und zählte die Effekte auf: „Erst einmal verbergen sie wie gesagt deine wahre Natur. Um das zu tun, schränken sie dich natürlich ein… deine Magie ist schwächer als das, was sie eigentlich sein sollte, da Elfen eine natürliche Verbundenheit zur Magie haben. Andere mögliche Fähigkeiten könnten verdeckt sein… je nachdem, was du geerbt hast und was nicht. Einige Elfen können mit Bäumen sprechen, andere mit Tieren, andere mit beidem, andere nur mit bestimmen Arten von Tieren, Bäumen etc.… Es ist schwer zu sagen, welche Fähigkeiten dir fehlen, da ich keine Ahnung habe, wozu du eigentlich in der Lage bist."

Harry hatte kurzzeitig der Atem gestockt. Jetzt aber pochte sein Herz wild in seiner Brust und ihm war fast, als wenn er zu viel Luft atmete.

„Tiere – Eine Art von Tier? Das… das ist ganz normal? Absolut **normal**?"

Namo blinzelte einmal und schien sich dann etwas zu erinnern. „Natürlich!" Der Gott seufzte und lächelte. „Ja, Harry. Es kann sein, dass dein ‚Parsel' nichts weiter als ein Übrigbleibsel deiner natürlichen Fähigkeiten als Halbelf ist. Es hat nichts mit Voldemort zu tun."

Der junge Potter fühlte sich auf einmal so leicht. Er hatte nichts von Voldemort abbekommen… wie denn auch. Namo hatte den Zauber abgewehrt, nicht er. Er konnte mit Schlangen reden, weil er teils Elf war. Das war normal. Das konnten garantiert Hunderte von anderen Elfen auch. Es gab bloß hier keine anderen Elfen, daher wusste das niemand.

Er war ganz normal.

„Das heißt, ohne diesen Zauber könnte ich vielleicht mit noch mehr Tieren sprechen?", fragte der plötzlich wieder gutgelaunte Harry den Valar. Dieser nickte. „Es ist möglich. Vieles ist möglich. Du…" Namo schien kurz zu zögern. „Manwe konnte bereits herausfinden, mit welchen Elfen du verwandt bist. Aufgrund deiner… Blutlinie könntest du viele verschiedene Fähigkeiten haben."

„Ich habe Verwandte? Elfische Verwandte?" Es sah so aus, als wenn Harry an diesem Tag einen Schock nach dem anderen erleben würde.

„Ja, natürlich. Es weiß zwar keiner, wie das ganze funktioniert hat, aber… Lass es mich mal in der Sprache der Mensch- der Muggel ausdrücken: Genetisch bestehst du aus zwei Teilen, sagen wir. Die eine ist elfisch, die andere eine Mischung aus James und Lily Potter. Als wenn du das Kind eines Elfen und dem Kind der beiden Potters wärst."

Harry stockte. „Meine Eltern sind… meine biologischen Großeltern?"

Namo nickte. „Ja, wenn man es so sieht. Wie gesagt, niemand versteht, wie das alles möglich ist. Es sollte nicht möglich sein." Der Todesgott grinste trocken. „Aber es wäre nicht das erste Mal, das ein Valar etwas getan hat, was er nicht hätte tun sollen. Obwohl diesmal anscheinend wirklich niemand seine Hand im Spiel hatte… obwohl ich Orome alles zutraue." Das letzte wurde grummelnd gesagt, und der Klang des Namens ‚Orome' ließ Harry vermuten, dass Namo nicht gut auf diesen Gott zu sprechen war.

Aber, das war egal. Er hatte elfische Verwandte. „Wissen diese Elfen von mir?"

Namo schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Noch nicht. Manwe verbot allen Valar und Maiar, die davon wussten, ihnen etwas zu erzählen. Deine elfischen Verwandten sind… eine bekannte, etwas… exzentrische Familie. Wer genau von ihnen dein biologischer Vater ist, wissen wir noch nicht, aber Manwe hat nur die Abstammung deines Blutes gefühlt und sofort beschlossen, dass du nichts von ihnen und sie nichts von dir wissen sollen."

Erneut stieg Wut in Harry hoch. Nicht nur Dumbledore stocherte in seinem Leben rum, nein, dieser komische Luftikus-Götterkönig musste das auch noch tun. „Warum denn **das**?"

Namo blinzelte und schmunzelte dann. „Weil der große König Manwe tief in seinem Inneren unsicher ist, was er mit diesen Elfen und ihren Eskapaden machen soll. Er befürchtet, dass ein dritter Weltkrieg ausbricht, wenn er sie wieder auf die Sterblichen loslässt. Und da du von ihnen abstammst, hält er dich auch für ein Problem."

Den letzten Teil dieses Kommentars hörte Harry schon gar nicht mehr. Er war beim ersten hängen geblieben. „Der König der Götter hat Angst vor ein paar Elfen?"

Der Todesgott schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Angst kann man es nicht wirklich nennen. Eher... besorgte Vorsicht. Das sind nicht einfach irgendwelche Elfen. Sie sind eine adlige Familie, die einst über den fortschrittlichsten Elfenstamm regiert hat. Aber… Sie denken nicht wie die meisten anderen Elfen, sind sehr gefährlich und mächtig. Und stur, sowie deutlich, was ihre Meinung angeht. Was dich angeht… dein Temperament stammt eindeutig von ihnen. Die Wutanfälle vom Kopf des Klans sind legendär."

Harry formte ein ‚o' mit seinen Lippen und musste kurz danach grinsen. „Kurz bevor das Schuljahr zu Ende war, hatte ich einen richtigen Wutanfall… Dumbledores Büro musste dabei sehr leiden."

Namo nickte. „Das hört sich typisch an. Du magst größtenteils menschlich aussehen, aber dein Charakter kommt deiner elfischen Familie sehr nahe. Und du wirst immer mehr Anzeichen deiner elfischen Herkunft finden."

„Wieso?"

„Weil Dumbledores Zauber sich auflöst. Der alte Zauberer hat es vielleicht noch gar nicht bemerkt, aber dein Elfenblut rebellierte schon immer gegen den Zauber. Nach fast sechzehn Jahren ist er so gut wie aufgelöst… Um deinen Geburtstag herum wird er ganz wegfallen. Wenn das passiert, werden alle deine Fähigkeiten wieder freigesetzt. Und andere Wesen, wie die Goblins, werden dich als Halbelf erkennen können."

Harry blinzelte. „Ich bin stärker als einer von Dumbledores Zaubern?", fragte er dann überrascht. Sein göttlicher Besucher sah ihn nur voller Sympathie und Amüsement an. „Harry mein Junge, du bist stärker als jeder andere Zauberer der Sterblichen. Einfach weil du kein Sterblicher bist, im Moment. Du bist ein _peredhel_."

Dem jungen Zauberer rauchte der Kopf von all diesen Informationen. „Stopp, stopp… da muss ich alles erst drüber nachdenken. Aber… der Zauber löst sich von alleine? Dann werde ich es ja bald bemerken… Aber dieser Manwe, er will nichts mit mir zu tun haben und hat dich deswegen geschickt?"

„Nein." Namo schüttelte den Kopf. „Laut Manwe soll sich kein Valar dir nähern. Ich bin auf eigene Faust hier, und kann deswegen meine Macht nicht vollkommen nutzen. Ich fand es unfair dir gegenüber, dich im Dunkeln zu lassen. Gerade wegen dieser Prophezeiung. Ich kann nicht alle Seher, Propheten, Orakel oder sonst was auf diesem Planeten kontrollieren, weißt du. Und Prophezeiungen sind eine trickreiche Sache, die Sterbliche nicht immer richtig verstehen."

Da gab es also tatsächlich eine Person, die Harry mal die Wahrheit sagte. Der Jugendliche fand das wunderbar, auch wenn er all das Erzählte erst einmal verarbeiten musste.

Plötzlich kam ihm etwas in den Sinn. „Hätte Onkel Vernon dich nicht schon längst rausschmeißen müssen?"

Gott und Jugendlicher sahen sich an. Namo blinzelte. „Du hast recht." Beide lauschten aufmerksam, konnten aber im ganzen Haus nichts hören.

Stirnrunzelnd stand Namo auf und Harry machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür, aus der er vorsichtig herausspähte. „Es sind keine Todesser in der Nähe.", kommentierte Namo. „Ich kann keine fühlen. Aber… warte mal… das…" Kopfschüttelnd schritt der Valar an Harry vorbei und durch den Gang die Treppe hinunter. Sich beeilend folgte Harry ihm.

Das erste, was Harry auffiel, war der schlafende Vernon Dursley, der mit seiner Masse fast den gesamten Fuß der Treppe versperrte. Der dicke Muggel schnarchte laut vor sich hin und erwachte weder, als Namo über ihn hinweg schwebte noch als Harry über seinen Bauch hinweg kletterte.

Das alleine machte Harry schon stutzig, aber das Bild, dass sich ihm und Namo in der Küche bot, tat dies noch mehr.

Dudley war, am Küchentisch sitzend, über einem Sandwich eingeschlafen und mit dem Gesicht direkt auf das gefüllte Brot geplumpst. Petunia stand, aufrecht schnarchend, am Fenster und sackte leicht gegen den dort stehenden Küchenschrank.

Gegenüber von Dudley saß an freundlich lächelnder, braunhaariger Mann. Ein zweiter, schwarzhaariger Mann, hatte den Kühlschrank geöffnet und rumorte darin herum.

Beide Männer blickten auf, als Namo und Harry in die Küche traten und grüßten fröhlich.

„Hallo Namo, hallo Harry.", meinte der am Tisch sitzende leise und der den Kühlschrank untersuchende winkte gut gelaunt, während aus seinem Mund das Ende eines Käsestücks heraus ragte. „H'lo N'mo. H'lo F'no'ion."

Namo schüttelte schnaubend seinen Kopf. „Es hätte mir klar sein sollen, dass ich nicht der einzige Valar bin, der Manwe in diesem Fall missachtet."

„Das sind mehr Götter?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Allerdings. Das da," Namo deutete auf den am Tisch sitzenden Mann, „ist mein Bruder Irmo."

Irmo stand lächelte auf und schüttelte Harrys Hand. Der Mann war einfach gekleidet, in sanften Brauntönen, aber sein Lächeln und seine Augen strahlten eine innere Ruhe und Weisheit aus.

„Valar der Träume, des Schlafs und mit meinem Bruder teile ich mir die Stellung als Valar der Seelen, junger Harry. Ich war derjenige, der deine Verwandtschaft hat einschlafen lassen. Es freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen." Harry nickte, etwas überrumpelt, und presste ein ‚freut mich' aus sich heraus.

Der Valar am Kühlschrank hatte herunter geschluckt und schloss die Kühlschranktür nun. Er war von Kopf bis Fuß in Blau gekleidet: Dunkelblaue Jeans, hellblaues Shirt, dunkelblaue Turnschuhe und sogar einen blauen Armreif. Wie die anderen wusste Harry instinktiv, dass dieser Mann mächtig war, aber im Gegensatz zu den anderen wirkte er weniger weise und... fröhlicher.

„Und ich bin Ulmo, Valar des Wassers, der Musik und des Frohsinns." Ulmo winkte. „Und irgendwo im Wohnzimmer müsste-"

Ein vierter Mann steckte den Kopf zur Tür herein. Er hatte blondes, kurzes Haar, klare blaue Augen und ein Grinsen, dass Harry an Fred und George erinnerte. „Hallöchen. Ich bin Tulkas, Valar des Kampfes, der Ausdauer und des Wettbewerbs. Ich dachte mir, wenn Ulmo und Namo sich schon einmischen, darf ich auch mitmachen."

Harry stöhnte und presste seine Hände auf sein Gesicht. „Muss ich sonst noch mit göttlichen Besuchern rechnen? Oder wollt ihr vielleicht eure Ferienwohnung hier einrichten oder so? Und wie viele gibt es überhaupt von euch?"

Ulmo und Tulkas lachten. Irmo schmunzelte. „Es gibt viele von uns, aber die mächtigsten von uns haben sozusagen das Sagen und die wahre Befehlsgewalt, wenn du willst."

„Und Manwe ist der große Obermufti.", fügte Tulkas hinzu. Die anderen Valar sahen ihn mit einer Mischung aus Amüsement und Verzweiflung an. Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Der Mann auf dem Thron. Der Reiter im Sattel. Der große Honko."

„Ich glaube, so langsam versteht er es.", kommentierte Ulmo grinsend. Tulkas wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. „Ich wollte nur sicher gehen."

„Warum schneit ihr alle ausgerechnet jetzt bei mir rein?", wollte Harry aufgebracht wissen. „Nichts für ungut, aber ich hätte vor, sagen wir 15 Jahren göttliche Hilfe gebrauchen können, nicht jetzt."

Namo bekam einen schuldbewussten Gesichtsausdruck und auch die anderen Valar sahen betreten drein.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, haben wir sehr lange an dem isolierten Verhalten unserer Mit-Valar gehangen.", gab Irmo dann offen zu. „Erst jetzt haben wir uns einen Ruck geben können und beschlossen, wieder ins Weltgeschehen einzugreifen."

Ulmo nickte. „Ich dachte zuerst, ich wäre der einzige, der hier aufkreuzen würde, aber Namo war ja schon da. Dann tauchten auch noch Irmo und Tulkas auf… Was mich sehr freut. Wir hätten uns viel eher um die Menschen kümmern sollen." Letzteres sagte der Gott des Wassers mit einer ernsten Miene.

Harry rieb sich die Stirn. „Also bereut ihr euer Verhalten der letzten zig hundert Jahre und habt mich als Mittel und Zweck auserkoren, um eure Schuld abzuarbeiten." Irgendwie fühlte er sich dadurch nicht besser als vorher.

„Ja, das hört sich nicht sehr schmeichelhaft für uns an.", gab Tulkas zu. „Aber wir können dir große Hilfen geben, um Voldemort zu besiegen und dir die Kontrolle über dein Leben zurück zu geben. Wegen Manwes Befehl sind wir ein klein wenig eingeschränkt, zugegebenermaßen."

„Aber," fuhr Irmo fort, „gibt es dennoch sehr viel, was wir tun können. Dir helfen, deine Kräfte als Halbelf der Linie Feanors zu meistern."

„Oder dir beim Studium der Magie helfen.", fügte Ulmo hinzu.

„Dir Kämpfen beibringen, was sehr nützlich sein könnte.", erklärte Tulkas lächelnd.

„Was mich angeht," setzte Namo hinzu, „kann ich dir etwas wiedergeben, dass dich sicherlich freuen wird. Als Gott des Todes nehme ich normalerweise die Seelen von bestimmten Lebewesen in meinen Hallen auf und gebe sie wieder frei, wenn es für sie Zeit wird, wiedergeboren zu werden." Der Todesgott lächelte. „Manwe hat keinen Einfluss darauf, wen ich wie wiederauferstehen lasse. Ich kann dir deinen Patenonkel zurück geben."

Das war die erste, die beste Nachricht, die Harry seit Wochen erhalten hatte. Ein breites Grinsen stahl sich auf seine Züge und er musste sich beherrschen, um Namo nicht um den Hals zu fallen.

„Das geht? Sirius kann wieder leben?"

Der Valar des Todes lächelte. „Natürlich. Nicht sofort, ich muss seinen Körper wieder erschaffen und dafür sorgen, dass er nicht zu verwirrt wieder im Leben auftaucht… aber ja, das geht."

In diesem Augenblick war Harry egal, wer oder was diese Leute seien sollten. Wenn sie Sirius wiederbeleben konnten, würde er sie gerne Götter, Valar oder sonst was nennen und seinetwegen auch anbeten. Seit dem Tod seines Patenonkels war ein Loch in ihm gewesen, dass nicht weggehen wollte. Seine Gefühle waren ein Chaos und seine Gedanken ein Wirrwarr, aber das Loch ging nicht weg.

Sirius wiederhaben zu können… das war das schönste, was Harry sich vorstellen konnte.

„Wie lange würde das brauchen?", fragte er den Valar aufgeregt.

Namo runzelte seine Stirn. „Hm… Da wir Manwe vielleicht nicht darauf stoßen sollten, dass wir hier gegen seine Befehle verstoßen würde ich sagen: Zwei bis drei Wochen. Das wäre kurz vor deinem Geburtstag."

Zwei oder drei Wochen hörte sich für Harry wie ein Augenblick an. Er hatte sich nicht damit abfinden zu können, seinen Patenonkel niemals wieder zu sehen und gleichzeitig gerade dies als harsche Realität erkennen müssen. Zwei bis drei Wochen Wartezeit, um Sirius wieder unter den Lebenden zu wissen, waren gar nichts.

Harry sagte Namo genau dies und wurde mit einem Lächeln des Valar belohnt. „Das dachte ich mir ungefähr… Dann werde ich mich gleich an die Arbeit machen, nachdem wir uns von dir verabschieden."

„Bevor wir gehen," war Ulmo aber noch ein, „sollten wir uns noch um die Wohnsituation von dem kleinen Kerlchen hier kümmern. Das ist ja unzumutbar, ihn bei diesen Menschen zu lassen." Der Gott des Wassers bedachte die schlafende Petunia mit einem dunklen Blick.

„Könnt ihr denn da etwas tun?", fragte Harry mit großen Augen. Das war wie Weihnachten, Schulanfang und sein Geburtstag auf einmal.

„Mal schauen.", meinte Tulkas. „Ich weiß am wenigsten über dich. Hast du noch jemanden, bei dem du gerne wohnen würdest und der dich auch aufnehmen könnte?"

„Remus!", rief Harry sofort. „Remus Lupin. Der letzte… momentan letzte lebende Freund meiner Eltern. Er würde sich freuen, mich bei sich aufzunehmen, da bin ich mir sicher. Aber…"

„Aber was?", wollte Irmo wissen.

Harry seufzte. „Ich soll wegen der Schutzzauber hier bleiben, damit Voldemort mich nicht findet. Dumbledore würde es mir nie erlauben, von hier wegzuziehen." Ein harter Unterton war in Harrys Stimme geschlichen bei dem Gedanken an den alten manipulierenden Mann.

Tulkas schnaubte. „Eh. Der alte Mensch kann gar nichts tun, wenn wir da ein wenig was machen…" Und mit diesen Worten schritt der blonde Valar auf Harry zu und legte ihm beide Hände auf die Schultern. Plötzlich umgab beide ein rötliches Schimmern, das bald wieder verschwand. Tulkas nahm seine Hände wieder weg und grinste. „Bitte sehr. Jetzt hast du den Segen vom Valar des Kampfes erhalten. Das macht dich bei weitem nicht unverletzbar, aber es wird dich vor Gefahren schützen und dir einen kleinen Vorteil im Kampf geben. Besser als jeder sterbliche Schutzzauber, sag ich dir."

Harry war sprachlos, aber Tulkas kniff ihm noch einmal freundlich in die Schulter und lächelte. „Hey, wir sind eigentlich alle recht freundlich. Gut, ein paar von uns Valar sind etwas… arrogant, könnte man sagen, aber eigentlich wollen wir immer nur Gutes verrichten."

„Wir hatten nur einige Jahre lang einen Stock im Arsch.", kommentierte Ulmo trocken.

Namo und Irmo seufzten. Tulkas kicherte und fuhr dann fort: „Wie auch immer. Dieser Remus Lupin, weißt du, wo er wohnt?"

„Er… ich glaube, er wohnt immer noch im Hauptquartier vom Orden des Phönix. In London, Grimmauld Place 12."

Die Valar sahen sich kurz an. Es schien ein stilles Gespräch stattzufinden, und dann nickte Tulkas. „Alles klar. Namo und Irmo gehen gleich los und kümmern sich um deinen Onkel, Ulmo um deine Verwandten hier und ich bringe dich zu deinem Bekannten. Geh hoch und pack alles, was du mitnehmen willst."

Harry lächelte fröhlich und sprintete die Treppe hoch, nachdem er einen Sprung über den immer noch schlafenden Vernon Duresley gemacht hatte.

* * *

„Sie bringen ihn weg aus dem Haus, zu dem Werwolf."

„Das ist gut, sehr gut. Damit nehmen sie mir eine große Bürde ab. Ich hatte bis jetzt keine Möglichkeit, den Jungen aus dem Haus raus und in Sicherheit zu kriegen…"

„Tulkas hat ihn gesegnet."

„Tatsächlich? Na, das wird Manwe aber gar nicht gut bekommen. Er reagiert doch immer so pikiert, wenn jemand nicht das tut, was er von ihm will. Tehe. Das sollte interessant werden."

„Wie machen wir jetzt weiter, mein Herr?"

„Ich hatte doch gesagt, du brauchst mich nicht mehr so zu nennen. Und wir machen natürlich mit dem Plan weiter. Sobald die Zauber um Harry fallen, habe ich wieder meine vollen Kräfte. Es wird ein leichtes werden, Voldemort auszuräuchern – ohne den Jungen aufs Spiel zu setzten."

„Es sei denn, die Valar bemerken unsere Anwesenheit. Meister."

„Solange wir vorsichtig sind, werden sie das nicht tun. Und du machst das extra, nicht wahr?"

„Ich weiß nicht wovon Ihr sprecht. … Mein Herr."

„… Du bist unverbesserlich, Annatar."

* * *

Kleine Erklärungen für alle, die sich in Tolkiens Welt nicht so gut auskennen:

_Feanor_ – Eigentlich mit dem Namen Curufinwe geboren, war König der Noldo. Er tat einige gute Sachen, einige sehr böse Sachen, aber meisten tat er vor allem sehr auffallende Sachen. Mehr zu ihm später in der Geschichte. Außerdem hatte er sieben Söhne, die alle ihrerseits eine ganze Menge Dinge getan haben.

_Die Entscheidung –_ Ist nicht von mir erfunden. Elrond und sein Zwillingsbruder Elros mussten sie z. Bsp. auch treffen. Elrond wählte das Leben als Elf, Elros das als Mensch. Von ihm stammt Aragorn ab (was die ganze Aragorn – Arwen Geschichte zu einem guten Beispiel für 'Keep it in the family' macht, da Arwen Aragorns Kusine über... ca. 15 Ecken war, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere *fg*)

_Annatar_ – Bedeutet übersetzt „Herr der Geschenke". Annatar war ein Maia, ein „niederer Gott / Helfer der Valar" und lange Zeit Helfer eines der stärksten Valar der Welt. Wer den Namen erkannt hat und weiß, wer sich genau dahinter verbirgt: Bitte nichts sagen! *g* Da steckt noch einiges dahinter.


	3. Kapitel 2

**NOTIZ:**

Hier sind die nächsten **DREI **Kapitel. Ich lade auf einmal gleich mehr hoch, da ich versuche zum aktuellen Stand aufzuholen.

**Kapitel II – Hallo Remus, jemand zu Hause?**

„_Der Größte an Kraft und Mannestaten ist Tulkas, der den Beinamen Astaldo, der Tapfere, trägt. [...] Ringkampf und Kräftemessen sind seine Lust. Nie steigt er zu Roß, denn er kann schneller laufen als alles, was Beine hat, und er kennt kein Ermüden. Sein Haar und Bart sind golden, seine Haut rötlich; Waffe genug sind ihm seine Fäuste. Wenig kümmern ihn Vergangenheit oder Zukunft, und nichts taugt er im Rate, doch ist er ein beherzter Freund."_

– _Auszug aus „Das Silmarillion", Seite 35, dritte Auflage von 1982_

Es war doch erstaunlich, wie schnell Harrys Leben sich von einem Schlag auf den anderen ändern konnte.

Vor 24 Stunden noch war er dabei gewesen, sich in Wut, Verzweiflung und Depressionen zu verlieren. Und jetzt war er wieder gut gelaunt, fröhlich und sah der Zukunft freudig entgegen.

Und alles nur wegen vier komischen Männern, denen Harry inzwischen ihre Geschichte glaubte.

Namo und Irmo hatten sich verabschiedet und waren in zwei kleinen Rauchwölkchen – eine dunkelblau, die andere dunkellila – verschwunden. Ulmo blieb zurück, um Harrys Verschwinden mit den Dursleys abzuklären – was auch immer das bedeuten mochte.

Tulkas hatte gewartet bis Harrys Sachen gepackt waren, diese dann mit einem Wink seiner Hand zusammen schrumpfen lassen und Harry an der Hand genommen. Nach einem kritischen Blick auf die zerlumpte, zu große Kleidung des Jugendlichen hatte er dann mit einem Fingerschnippen Dudleys altes Zeug in neue, normale Kleidung umgewandelt und mit Harry das Haus verlassen.

Jetzt standen die beiden an einer Bushaltestelle in Little Whinging, um nach London zu fahren. Harry sah an sich herunter. Dunkelblaue, etwas getragene Jeans, ein grünes Shirt, darüber eine schwarze Jackenweste, grün-schwarze Turnschuhe… zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben sah er wie ein normaler Muggel-Jugendlicher aus.

Fragend sah Harry Tulkas an, nachdem er sich versichert hatte, das sonst niemand in der Gegend war und zuhörte.

„Ich dachte, ihr könnt wegen diesem Manwe-Typ nicht eure vollen Kräfte einsetzen?"

Der Valar grinste schief. „Och, an und für sich stimmt das. Aber erstens ist ein kleiner Kleidungswechsel keine große Sache und zweitens… Na ja, Manwe ist es gewohnt, dass ich hin und wieder etwas Unsinn mache." Der Gott zwinkerte. „Ich bin ein lebenslustiger Kerl."

Harry grinste und rückte den mitgenommen aussehenden Rucksack zurecht, den Tulkas ihm für seine geschrumpften Sachen gegeben hatte. Hedwig war bereits unterwegs zu Remus, mit einer kurzen Nachricht, dass dieser sich keine Sorgen machen, aber sich bitte um den Vogel kümmern sollte.

Harry wusste sehr wohl, dass der Orden immer noch Aufpasser für ihn um das Haus herum stationiert hatte. Keiner der Valar hatte etwas über die Ordensmitglieder gesagt, aber Harry glaubte nicht, dass sie die Zauberer übersehen hatten. Viel wahrscheinlicher war es, dass sie sich einfach nicht darum scherten.

Den ganzen Weg bis zur Bushaltestelle hatte der Grünäugige erwartet, dass ein Ordensmitglied sie aufhalten würde, aber nichts geschah. Vielleicht hatten die Götter ja auch seine Aufpasser schlafen lassen… Harry traute ihnen das inzwischen zu.

Kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, kamen Kingsley Shacklebolt und eine erstaunlich normal aussehende Nymphadora Tonks um die nahe Straßenecke. Harry seufzte und spannte seinen Körper ungewollt an, was von Tulkas nicht unbemerkt blieb.

„Freunde von dir?", fragte der Gott des Kampfes grinsend. „Eher Gefängniswärter.", antwortete Harry mürrisch. „Sie können vielleicht nicht viel dafür, aber Dumbledore benutzt sie, um mich in dem Haus meiner Verwandten zu überwachen und angeblich zu ‚beschützen'. Einsperren ist eher das, was sie versuchen."

Tulkas nickte summend und sah den sich langsam aber stetig nähernden Magieanwendern entgegen. „Mein Name ist John Stanton, okay? Sie werden garantiert nach meinem Namen fragen… und Tulkas Astaldo wäre vielleicht etwas befremdlich für sie." Der Valar grinste.

Harry nickte kaum merklich und sah ebenfalls den beiden Auroren zu. Sie würden sie bald erreicht haben. „Tonks ist eigentlich ganz nett… sie ist mit Sirius verwandt."

Der Valar schenkte Harry einen warmen Blick und ein Lächeln und begrüßte die beiden Zauberer dann mit einem stählernen Blick, als diese endlich an der Bushaltestelle ankamen.

„Hallo Harry.", grüßte Tonks mit einem gezwungenem Lächeln. Auch Kingsley brachte eine knappe Begrüßung hervor.

„Hallo Tonks, hallo Kingsley.", grüßte Harry ebenso höflich zurück.

„Willst du uns nicht deinen Bekannten vorstellen?", fragte Tonks dann vorsichtig.

Harry lächelte. „John, das sind Nymphadora Tonks und Kingsley Shacklebolt. Tonks, Kingsley, das ist John Stanton."

Tulkas lächelte offen und nickte beiden zu. „Schön euch kennen zu lernen." Dann wandte er sich an Harry. „Und welchen Beruf haben die beiden in der Zaubererwelt?"

Harry blinzelte. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Tulkas es so deutlich machen würde, dass er genau wusste mit wem er es zu tun hatte.

„Sie sind beide Auroren.", gab er dann als Antwort.

Tonks und Kingsley begutachteten ‚John' argwöhnisch. „Harry… wo willst du denn hin mit… Mr. Stanton?", fragte Kingsley dann.

„Nach London.", gab der Jugendliche zur Antwort. „Zu einem Mr. Lupin.", fügte Tulkas lächelnd hinzu.

Tonks bekam große Augen. „Harry… ah, ich denke nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist."

Harry nickte. „Okay."

Einige stille Sekunden vergingen, in denen niemand etwas sagte. Dann räusperte Kingsley sich. „Harry, hast du mitbekommen, was Tonks gesagt hat?"

„Ja."

„Und?"

Der Jugendliche sah den Auror verwirrt an. „Was ‚und'? Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich sie verstanden habe."

Tonks lächelte nervös. „Wir dachten eigentlich, dass du jetzt zurück zu den Dursleys gehen würdest. Es ist dort sicherer für dich."

„Keine Sorge," mischte Tulkas sich in das Gespräch ein, „Harry ist in meiner Gegenwart weitaus sicherer als sonst wo, das kann ich Ihnen versprechen."

Kingsley schnaubte. „Das wage ich zu bezweifeln, Mr. Stanton. Harry braucht… einen besonderen Schutz, was er auch weiß. Gerade deswegen sollte er bei seinen Verwandten bleiben."

Bevor Harry antworten konnte, fuhr Tulkas wieder dazwischen. Der Valar des Kampes ließ ein herzhaftes Lachen ertönen. „Was, diese kümmerlichen Blutzauber sollen mehr Schutz als ich gegen Voldemort geben?" Sowohl Tonks als auch Kingsley zuckten bei dem gedankenlosen Gebrauch des Namens ‚Voldemort' zusammen. Tulkas störte sich daran nicht weiter. „Wirklich, Harry ist in meiner Gegenwart am sichersten, das kann ich ihnen versprechen."

Die beiden Ordensmitglieder schienen offensichtlich nicht zu wissen, was sie sagen sollten. Beide hatten einen verlorenen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, bis Kingsley schließlich hervorbrachte: „Wer **sind** Sie?"

Tulkas sah kurz hin zu dem nahenden Bus und grinste dann die beiden Auroren frech an. Seine Muggelkleidung gab ihm das Aussehen eines jungen, sportlichen Mannes und zusammen mit dem Grinsen wirkte er wie ein schelmischer Athlet.

Harry sah ein komisches Funkeln in den Augen des Gottes und wusste sofort, dass dieser gerade in diesem Augenblick eine schwere Entscheidung gefällt hatte.

„Darüber, wer ich bin, könnt ihr beide eurem Orden und Dumbledore folgendes sagen: Ich bin der letzte der Valar, der auf die Erde kam. Ich bin der schwächste der sieben Fürsten. Ich gehöre nicht zu den acht großen Mächtigen und doch war ich die nötige Hilfe, mit welcher der dunkle Feind zum ersten Mal besiegt werden konnte." Tulkas lehnte sich nach vorne und lächelte die beiden verwirrten Auroren an. „Sagt das Dumbledore; wenn der alte Mann dadurch meinen kompletten Namen herausfinden kann, dann bin ich gewillt, ihn als großen Zauberer anzuerkennen."

Tonks und Kingsley sahen den vermeintlich normalen Mann verdutzt an und auch Harry rätselte, was es mit diesen Worten auf sich hatte. Dann hielt aber schon der Bus und Tulkas stieg ein, Harry an der Hand mit sich mitführend. Nachdem ihre Mitfahrt bezahlt und ein Platz weiter hinten im Bus gefunden war, bewegte Tulkas diskret seine Hand, die daraufhin kurz aufglühte.

„So. Niemand hier kann jetzt unser Gespräch belauschen. Die Leute werden denken, wir würden über etwas ganz alltägliches reden."

„Was war das gerade?", fuhr es auch schon aus dem Jugendlichen heraus. Er fand es insgeheim immer noch erstaunlich, mit welcher Gelassenheit Tulkas zauberstablose Magie anwandte. Aber… schließlich war er ja ein Gott, nach eigener Aussage.

„Das gerade?" Tulkas lächelte verschmitzt. „Nur eine kleine Aufführung einiger meiner Titel. Es gibt sieben männliche und sieben weibliche große Valar, die mehr zu sagen haben als andere. Ich bin der schwächste der sieben Fürsten. Und acht von uns formen den großen Rat, sozusagen als die aller mächtigsten von uns."

Harry runzelte seine Stirn. „Ich dachte, ihr habt einen König?"

Tulkas nickte. „Das haben wir, aber er regiert nicht wie ein Despot. Er trägt den Titel, weil er der älteste und mächtigste von uns ist."

„Dann ist Manwe auch ein Mitglied des Rates.", schlussfolgerte Harry und brachte Tulkas so zum Lachen. „Du solltest dich nicht so sehr um die Geschehnisse auf Valinor kümmern im Augenblick… es ist viel wichtiger, was du hier in der Welt der Menschen tun wirst, Harry."

„Aber, laut dem was Namo mir erzählt hat, werde ich sowieso mit den Leuten von Valinor zu tun haben in der Zukunft.", meinte der jugendliche Zauberer. „Ich will einfach nur wissen, mit wem ich rechnen muss. Ich meine, plötzlich steht ein Typ in meinem Zimmer und sagt, er wäre ein Gott!"

Harry sah den Gott des Kampfes an, der kurz abzuwägen schien und dann wieder lachte. „Du hast ja Recht. Also gut."

Tulkas lehnte sich im Sitz zurück und schob seine Hände hinter seinen Kopf. „Der Rat der Aratar, der Oberen Acht, besteht natürlich aus König Manwe und seiner Frau Königin Varda. Sie ist Göttin des Lichts und der Schönheit. Der nächste ist Ulmo, auch wenn er nur selten zu den Besprechungen kommt, es sei denn, es geht um etwas großes. Dann sind da Aule, Gott des Gesteins, Metalle, Handwerker und so weiter, zusammen mit seiner Frau Yavanna, Göttin der Erde, Früchte, Ernte und so fort. Danach kommt Namo, den kennst du schon, und seine Schwester Nienna, Göttin des Mitleids, der Sorge und einiger anderer kleiner Dinge. Der letzte ist Orome, Gott der Jagd, der Tiere und Jäger der bösen Bestien dieser Welt. Aber eigentlich ist er mehr ein Schürzenjäger, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine."

Harry schnaubte und nickte. So wie es aussah, hatten weder Namo noch Tulkas eine hohe Meinung von diesem letzten Mitglied des Rates. Was ihn jedoch verstummen und alle weiteren Fragen vergessen ließ, war die Tatsache, dass zwei dieser großen Acht persönlich bei ihm vorbeigekommen waren. Und wenn er die Worte von Tulkas richtig deutete und Namo richtig verstanden hatte, waren weder Ulmo noch der Todesgott gesellige Wesen. Warum also fanden die beiden es jetzt für wichtig, ausgerechnet bei ihm kleinen Menschen herein zuschneien? Selbst wenn er ein Halbelf war… irgendetwas war hier faul.

* * *

Während der restlichen Busfahrt bis London fragte Tulkas Harry aus über sein bisheriges Leben, was er gerne aß, welche Art von Musik er gerne hörte, ob er irgendeiner Art von Sport nachging… Obwohl Harry anfangs etwas misstrauisch war, als er mit so vielen Fragen konfrontiert wurde, verlor er seine Vorsicht doch bald.

Tulkas war ein offener, freundlicher Mann und hatte ein humorvolles, fröhliches Wesen, wie Harry bald entdeckte. Der Valar schien nicht lange in Trübsaal verweilen zu können und heiterte Harry mit Scherzen auf, sobald dieser von einer weniger schönen Stelle seines Lebens erzählte.

Trotz alledem gab der Kampfesgott jedoch hin und wieder weise oder klug anmutende Ratschläge von sich, als Harry von seinen Freunden und seinen Zweifeln an diesen erzählte. Alles in allem war es erstaunlich, wie viel der Mann in einer so kurzen Zeit von Harry erfahren hatte, wurde dem Jugendlichen am Ende der Busfahrt bewusst. In letzter Zeit war er zu einem von Natur aus misstrauischen Menschen geworden, aber Tulkas… erschien einfach ehrlich auf eine direkte Art und Weise.

Als die beiden dann endlich in London aus dem recht stickigem Bus kletterten, reckte und streckte der Valar sich erst einmal. „Fürchterliche Art zu Reisen, aber wir wollen ja nicht auffallen, nicht wahr?", meinte er dann Augen zwinkernd.

Harry schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf. „Wir müssen jetzt von hier aus zu Grimmauld Place 12. Das Haus ist unortbar, aber das dürfte für dich kein Problem sein, oder?"

Tulkas machte eine wedelnde Handbewegung. „Nah. Kleinigkeit." Plötzlich stoppte der Valar, nur wenige Meter nachdem sie sich vom Bus entfernt hatten. Harry runzelte seine Stirn. „Ist was?"

Tulkas deutete auf ein kleines Eiscafe unweit des Busbahnhofes. „Lust auf ein Eis? Ich könnte eins vertragen." Harry öffnete seinen Mund, schloss ihn gleich darauf aber wieder. Seine Stirn legte sich in Falten. „Du möchtest ein Eis essen?"

Tulkas lächelte. „Ja klar, wieso nicht? Und du könntest auch eins vertragen, eh?" Der Blonde wuschelte Harry durch die eh schon wirren Haare und zog ihn dann am Arm mit zum Eiscafe. Fünf Minuten später liefen beide mit einem Eishörnchen durch die Straßen Londons.

„Danke für das Eis.", murmelte Harry. „Nah. Nichts zu danken." Der Gott zwinkerte. „Du hast auch mal was nettes verdient. Außerdem," fügte der Valar leise, mehr für sich hinzu, „ist das noch nichts gegen das, was dein Großvater anstellen wird, wenn er von dir erfährt."

Harry wollte nach seiner elfischen Verwandtschaft fragen, ließ es dann aber doch sein. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass Tulkas in diesem Augenblick eh nichts sagen würde außer ‚Das hat noch Zeit'.

„Warum nehmen wir nicht einen Bus, um bis in die Nähe von Grimmaulds Place zu fahren?", kam Harry plötzlich in den Sinn. Fragend sah er Tulkas an.

„Weil ein bisschen Bewegung jedem gut tut, vor allem jungen Zauberern, die sich körperlich eh nicht viel betätigen. Seien wir doch mal ehrlich, wie viel Sport treibt der durchschnittliche Zauberer?" Tulkas wackelte mit seinen Augenbrauen, während er die Frage stellte.

„Wenig bis gar keinen Sport.", gab Harry zu. „Abgesehen von Auroren oder so, denke ich."

„Genau." Tulkas nickte und leckte etwas heruntertropfendes Eis von seinem Hörnchen. „Da ist es kein Wunder, wenn auch der allerbeste Sprücheklopfer von einem ausdauernderem Gegenspieler besiegt wird. Falls alles nichts klappt, kann man immerhin noch versuchen, den Feind aus der Puste zu bringen und dann körperlich zu überwältigen."

„Dann ist das hier also Training für mich.", stellte Harry trocken fest. Tulkas nickte. „So kannst du es sehen. Es wäre am besten, wenn du jeden Tag etwas trainieren würdest, körperlich meine ich. Hm. Schwertkampf wäre vielleicht auch etwas für dich und in der Zaubererwelt ist das noch eine recht aktuelle Waffe."

Harry schnaubte. „Ja, aber das muss mir auch jemand beibringen. Remus… Remus kann mir viel über Flüche und Sprüche beibringen und so Körperübungen machen. Aber ich kenne niemanden, der sich mit einem Schwert auskennt."

Tulkas lachte schallend. Sowieso, sein Lachen schien immer einen Wiederhall zu haben und die Gegend auszufüllen. Und so oft wie er lachte, glaubte Harry fast, dass etwas mit ihm nicht ganz stimmte.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen wegen dem Schwerttraining. Bis zu deinem Geburtstag sind die Verschleierungszauber weg und dann… nun ja, sagen wir mal, sobald deine Familie auftaucht wird sich das alles von selbst lösen."

„So langsam frage ich mich, ob ich diese ominösen Elfen überhaupt treffen will.", grummelte Harry vor sich hin.

„Iss dein Eis, Harry.", war Tulkas amüsierte Antwort.

* * *

„Atar… Atar, ich müsste mal mit dir sprechen… Atar, bitte?"

„Ich habe dich schon gehört. Immer mit der Ruhe, yondonya."

„Ich kenne dich doch, atar. Du würdest tagelang hier weiter arbeiten, wenn es ginge."

„Hn. Also, worum geht es?"

„Da ist jemand hier, der mit der sprechen möchte."

„Wie nett. Ich möchte aber mit niemandem sprechen. Ich bin am arbeiten."

„… Es ist Lady Nessa."

„Das gibt es nicht. Will mich schon wieder einer von denen nerven!"

„Atar, ich glaube, diesmal ist es wirklich wichtig."

„… Na gut. Weil du es bist, Curvo. Dann hören wir uns mal an, was Tulkas Ehefrau von mir will."

* * *

„Das da vorne ist es." Harry deutete auf das düster und traurig wirkende Haus der Familie Black, dessen Hausnummer 12 wie ein schlechtes Omen an der Hauswand prangte.

„Unter einladend stelle ich mir etwas anderes vor.", murmelte Tulkas, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern. „Na schön. Du sagtest, der Orden könnte hier sein?"

Harry nickte. „Sehr wahrscheinlich. Aber… du meintest ja, du wirst damit schon fertig?" Der Jugendliche konnte sich nicht davon abhalten, eine Frage aus diesem Satz zu machen.

Doch Tulkas grinste nur und zwinkerte.

Harry blieb stockend stehen. „Als Gott braucht man wirklich nicht vor vielem Angst zu haben, was?", meinte er dann nachdenklich.

Tulkas hatte auch gestoppt und abgewartet, was Harry zu sagen hatte, sah den jugendlichen Zauberer jetzt aber in einer Mischung aus Trauer und Verwirrung an. „Wir… Ein Valar kann keine Furcht fühlen, Harry."

Harry blinzelte. „Bitte was?"

Tulkas lächelte. „Wir können keine Furcht fühlen. Sorge, Mitleid, Trauer… im Prinzip so gut wie jedes Gefühl, nur Furcht nicht."

„Das…" Harry rieb sich die Stirn. „Das ist komisch."

Tulkas schien zu seufzen und zwang sich dann sichtlich, wieder zu lächeln. „Jetzt komm schon. Ich will diesen Mr. Lupin kennen lernen."

„Wenn ich richtig liege, werden auch einige Weasleys da sein.", murmelte Harry zurück und ging dann zusammen mit Tulkas auf die Vordertür zu.

Der Schwarzhaarige war sich unsicher, ob er Ron und seine Familie in diesem Augenblick wirklich sehen wollte. Er hatte sich vor dem Anfang der Sommerferien abweisend verhalten und mit Ron und Hermine Ärger gekriegt. Das war wegen Sirius gewesen… wegen der Trauer um seinen Paten. Aber Ron war ein Meister darin, nachtragend zu sein. Daher konnte Harry nicht sicher sagen, wie ihn der Rotschopf begrüßen würde.

„Sollen wir anklopfen oder direkt rein gehen?", wollte Tulkas wissen, als sie beide vor der Tür standen. „Es ist doch sowieso abgeschlossen, oder?", war Harrys Gegenfrage.

Der Valar ließ seine Finger knacken. „Soll mich das etwa aufhalten?" Er wackelte mit seinen Augenbrauen, legte eine Hand auf die Tür, welche kurz rötlich schimmerte und stieß diese dann auf.

„So langsam werde ich neidisch.", murrte Harry gutherzig und brachte so Tulkas wieder zum Lachen. „Tut mir Leid, Kleiner, aber das ist leider nicht übertragbar." „Schade aber auch."

Die beiden grinsten sich noch gegenseitig an, als sie in das Foyer des alten Herrenhauses eintraten und plötzlich einer Gruppe aufgebrachter Hexen und Zauberer gegenüber standen.

„Harry!", kreischte auch schon eine aufgebrachte Mrs. Weasley, die dem Jungen sofort um den Hals zu fallen versuchte. Nur um, genau wie alle anderen, die plötzlich auf Harry einstürmten, kurz vor ihm von einer unsichtbaren Barriere abzuprallen.

Harry sah den Gott an seiner Seite fragend an. Tulkas grinste und wandte sich dann an die teilweise auf dem Boden gelandeten Männer und Frauen verschiedener Altersgruppen. „Tschuldigt Leute, aber ihr könnte den armen Harry doch nicht erdrücken, nur weil er zur Tür reinkommt. Stellt euch das doch mal vor. Da mache ich mir die Arbeit und bringe ihn gut erhalten bis hierhin, und dann verarbeitet ihr ihn zu einer magischen Flunder."

„Sie! Sie sind dieser komische Kerl, der Harry entführt hat!", zeterte Molly Weasley auch sofort drauf los. Tulkas schnaubte nur. „Sieht er etwa entführt aus?" Er wandte sich an Harry. „Fühlst du dich entführt?"

Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein. Fühle mich ziemlich entführt-los, um ehrlich zu sein." Der Schwarzhaarige runzelte seine Stirn. „In meinen Gedanken klang das besser."

Wie auf einmal begann jeder, wild durcheinander zu sprechen, bis plötzlich aus der hintersten Reihe die Stimme eines wohlbekannten Mannes erklang. „Aber, aber, aber! Bitte, lasst doch etwas Ruhe einkehren! So kann man ja niemanden verstehen! Wir wollen doch alle, dass die Situation schnell geklärt wird."

Albus Dumbledore persönlich war angekommen. Harrys Mund verformte sich zu einer dünnen Linie. Er war immer noch nicht gut auf den Mann zu sprechen.

Die anwesenden Weasleys – mitsamt Ron und Hermine, wie Harry zweigespalten feststellte – sowie die anderen Ordensmitglieder wichen vor dem bärtigem alten Mann zurück und ließen ihn auf die Neuankömmlinge hinzu gehen. Missmutig stellte Harry fest, dass Remus nirgends unter den Anwesenden zu finden war.

„Harry mein Junge, ich war überrascht zu hören, dass du die Dursleys verlassen hattest.", sprach Dumbledore, wie immer mit diesem nervtötendem Zwinkern in seinen Augen.

Harry schnaubte, verschränkte seine Arme und tat sein bestes, dem Schulleiter auf die Robe unters Kinn und nicht in die Augen zu starren. Schließlich wollte er nicht, dass der alte Mann seine Gedanken las.

„Tatsächlich? Mich hat das weniger überrascht, wo die Dursleys doch _ach so gut_ auf mich aufpassen. Ich meine, die fünf Schlösser an meiner Tür, die eine zugestandene Mahlzeit pro Tag, die Tatsache, dass ich von allen Freunden und Neuigkeiten aus der Zaubererwelt abgeschnitten bin… Ja, ich muss sagen, das sind alles Gründe, um bei den Dursleys zu bleiben." Je länger Harry sprach, desto mehr Sarkasmus und Ironie schwang in seiner Stimme mit. „Haben Sie wirklich geglaubt, ich würde da bleiben wollen, Schulleiter?"

„Wir hatten diesen Muggeln doch gesagt, dass sie-" Mollys Gezeter wurde jäh von Dumbledore unterbrochen. „Harry mein Junge. Du hättest uns nur schreiben brauchen, dass du schlecht behandelt wirst und wir hätten uns darum gekümmert. Sicherlich weißt du das? Und du weißt, dass du den Schutz der Blutzauber brauchst, um in Sicherheit zu bleiben."

Harry schnaubte. „Danke, aber mir wurde ein neuer, besserer Schutz angeboten." Harry grinste Tulkas an, der ein gutes Stück größer als Harry oder die meisten anderen Anwesenden war.

Dumbledores Augenmerk richtete sich auf den blonden Mann, der die Anwesenden neugierig gemustert hatte. Als sein Blick den von Dumbledore traf, erstarrte Tulkas jedoch und sein Lächeln erfror. Dann streckte er plötzlich seine Hand vor sich aus und hob sie langsam empor. Während die Hand stieg, stieg auch Dumbledore in die Luft hinauf und baumelte plötzlich im Raum. Eine Todesstille hatte sich im Foyer ausgebreitet.

Harry hatte den plötzlichen Drang, den imperialen Marsch von Star Wars zu summen.

„Es ist nicht nett, ungebeten die Gedanken anderer Leute zu durchsuchen, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. In der Tat können einige Leute sogar richtig wütend werden, wenn so ein Zauberer daher kommt und frecher weise versucht, in ihr Gedankenleben einzudringen." Tulkas zog seine Hand zurück und Dumbledore fiel die paar Zentimeter, die er angehoben worden war, hinab zum Boden. „Darüber solltest du nachdenken, Albus. Nicht jeder von meinesgleichen ist so freundlich wie ich." Der Gott des Kampfes lächelte ein bittersüßes, manisch wirkendes Lächeln.

Molly, Arthur und Kingsley eilten Dumbledore zu Hilfe, während Tonks, zwei andere Leute, die Harry nicht kannte, sowie Mad-Eye Moody ihre Zauberstäbe zückten und auf Tulkas richtete. Der Gott schnaubte. „Ich glaube es nicht! Da greift dieser Kerl in meine Privatsphäre ein und ihr richtet eure Waffen auf mich?" Mit einer Handbewegung des Gottes flogen die vier Zauberstäbe aus den Händen ihrer Besitzer in die von Tulkas. „Ich sollte eure Zauberstäbe zerbrechen, nur um euch eine Lehre zu erteilen, aber glücklicherweise für euch bin ich eine nette Person. Ihr kriegt eure Zauberstäbe zurück, sobald ihr mir versprecht, keine Dummheiten damit anzustellen."

„Also jetzt hören Sie mal-", begann Moody schon, doch Dumbledore rappelte sich auf und rief seinen alten Freund zur Ordnung. „Schon in Ordnung, Alastor. Unser Besucher beherrscht anscheinend eine nicht unbeträchtliche Menge an stabloser Magie und scheint uns erst mal nichts Böses zu wollen." Der alte Mann lächelte gedrückt. „Ich bin mir sicher, wir können uns alle friedlich unterhalten."

Tulkas lächelte. „Das würde ich ehrlich gesagt bevorzugen. Wenn du deine Leute im Zaum hältst, Albus, tue ich auch niemandem etwas." Auf ein Nicken Dumbledores und der vier Zauberstablosen hin, ließ Tulkas eben jene magischen Stöcke wieder zu ihren Besitzern zurück schweben.

„Wie schön, wenn sich jeder versteht, nicht war?", meinte der Valar dann fröhlich und grinste die anwesenden Zauberer und Hexen an. „So… Harry bat mich, ihn zu einem gewissen Remus Lupin zu bringen. Wo ist der zu finden?"

Bevor irgendjemand etwas sagen konnte, begann eine fürchterliche Stimme zu kreischen.

„Werwölfe! Widerliche Wesen wie die haben in meinem Haus nichts verloren! Und heruntergekommene Muggel auch nicht!"

Harry stöhnte laut auf. Während dem ganzen Tumult war das Tuch, welches das Portrait von Sirius Mutter verbarg, herunter gefallen. Die furienhafte alte Frau Black war daraufhin aufgewacht und zeterte jetzt auf ihre altbekannte Weise vor sich her.

Harry wollte schon Tulkas fragen, ob dieser nicht etwas tun könnte, kam aber nicht dazu. Der Gott des Kampfes lächelte nur stumm, hob erneut seine Hand und formte seine Finger so, als wenn sie Krallen hätten. Dann fuhr er vor sich einmal damit durch die Luft, als wenn er einen unsichtbaren Feind kratzen wolle.

Mrs. Black schrie auf, als auf ihrem Portrait fünf tiefe Kratzer erschienen. „Was soll das? Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

Tulkas schmunzelte und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Als wenn mich dein Schreien beeindrucken würde, du Echo einer Menschenfrau." Erneut zerkratze er die Luft und erneut traten Risse im Portrait der Black auf.

„Warte mal… Das ist kein Mensch?", rief Hermine plötzlich entsetzt.

„In der Tat. Ich bin kein Mensch.", antwortete Tulkas lächelnd und nickte dem jungen Fräulein zu. Dann zerkratze er noch mehrere Male die Luft vor sich, bis das Portrait der Mrs. Black mit einem letzten Schrei in kleine Fetzen zerfiel, die langsam dem Boden entgegen schwebten.

Harry grinste bis über beide Ohren. „Das hatte die alte Hure verdient."

„Harry!", riefen sowohl Hermine als auch Molly, wahrscheinlich entsetzt über die Wörter, die der Jugendliche in den Mund nahm.

„Hey! Jemand, der den Jungen hier bei solchen Verwandten wie den seinen lässt, hat kein Mitspracherecht darüber, wie man ihn zu erziehen hat!", keifte Tulkas die beiden Frauen an und legte Harry eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Und du, Albus…" Erneut widmete der Gott des Kampfes sich dem alten Zauberer. „Hast du schon mal darüber nachgedacht, was es bedeutet, jedes Jahr zu den Leuten zurück geschickt zu werden, die dich psychisch und seelisch zunichte machen wollen? Es fast geschafft hätten? Hast du eine Ahnung, welche Folter und welchen Schaden jede Minute anrichten kann, die Harry bei den Dursleys geblieben wäre? Na, hast du?"

Tulkas Augen glühten auf und Dumbledore entfloh ein geschocktes, harsches Geräusch. Der Zauberer erstarrte, vielleicht eine Sekunde lang, bevor wieder Bewegung in ihn einkehrte und er sich blinzelnd umsah. „Was… was war das?"

Der blonde Valar gluckste. „Ich habe deine Absichten und Gefühle, was Harry angeht, gelesen. Interessant, interessant, muss ich sagen."

Dumbledore wurde aschfahl. „Das ist nicht möglich. Es gibt keinen Zauber, der das so schnell schafft und selbst, wenn du ein Meister der Legilimentik wärst…"

Tulkas schnaubte. „Ich muss nichts dergleichen sein, Mensch. Und ich muss sagen: Einer meiner Lieblingsmenschen bist **du** sicherlich nicht."

Der Gott drehte Harry zu sich hin und sah ihm in die Augen. „Ich muss jetzt gehen Kleiner, sonst wird der König wirklich argwöhnisch und jammert mir was vor. Dein Werwolf-Freund ist oben, im alten Zimmer deines Onkels. Wir sehen uns noch – ich komme dich spätestens einen Tag vor deinem Geburtstag besuchen. Okay?"

Harry nickte und trat dann einen Schritt von Tulkas zurück. Er ahnte bereits, dass der Gott einen grandiosen Abgang plante. „Dann werde ich mal. Es gibt noch Dinge, die ich erledigen muss. Gib auf dich Acht Harry. Und ihr," fügte er noch an den Orden gewand hinzu, „solltet auch Acht geben. Und zwar darauf, dass ihr Harrys Leben nicht schwerer macht, als es eh schon ist. Klar, Albus? Gut. N-D-T – Na dann tschüss!"

Tulkas Körper schien zu schwanken und verging dann in einer imposanten Rauch- und Feuerwolke. Auf dem Boden des Foyers blieb ein kleiner, schwarzer Fleck zurück.

Harry rückte sich den Rucksack auf seinem Rücken zurecht und grinste die anderen Anwesenden an. „Dann werd ich mal hoch zu Remus gehen." Ohne auf eine Reaktion der geschockten Menschen zu warten, eilte Harry hinauf ins Haus.

* * *

Kleine Erklärungen für alle, die sich in Tolkiens Welt nicht so gut auskennen:

_Atar_ – Quenya-Elfisch (förmlich) für _Vater_

_Yondonya_ – Quenya-Elfisch (förmlich) für _mein Sohn_

Alle elfischen Wörter entnommen aus: Elbisches Wörterbuch nach J.R.R. Tolkien im Klett-Cotta Verlag, von Wolfgang Krege.

_Nessa_ – Göttliche Schwester von Orome, Gemahlin von Tulkas. In dieser FF Göttin des Tanzes, der Kunst und des Glücks

_Curvo_ – Rufform von Curufin

_Valar und Furcht fühlen_ – Laut Tolkien selbst konnte nur ein einziger der Valar Furcht fühlen, nämlich der Böse von ihnen. Laut psychologischen Forschungen ist das absolute Fehlen von Furchtgefühlen oder ähnlichem zwar ein Anzeichen für einen Psychopathen, aber das wusste Tolkien wohl noch nicht ^_^ Oder er war verdammt ironisch


	4. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel III – Pläne werden gemacht**

_Magis unde cadas,  
__quam quo refert  
Wichtiger ist es, von wo man fällt, als wohin._

_- Seneca__._

Harry musste seine Gedanken sammeln und einmal schlucken, bevor er die Tür zu Sirius altem Zimmer öffnen konnte. Was ihn am Ende davor bewahrte, in Tränen auszubrechen, war Namos Versprechen: Sirius würde wieder leben.

Mit diesem rettenden Gedanken stieß Harry die Zimmertür auf und sah in den dahinter liegenden, verdunkelten Raum. Remus wollte offensichtlich kein Sonnenlicht in die Kammer lassen und so blinzelte Harry ein paar Mal, bis er im Halbdunkeln etwas sehen konnte.

Sein Werwolffreund lag still auf dem ungemachten Bett und richtete sich erst auf, als Harry einige Schritte ins Zimmer hinein getan hatte. „Harry? Bist du das?"

„Kennst du außer mir noch viele andere schwarzhaarige Zauberer mit grünen Augen?", fragte Harry grinsend zurück.

Harry runzelte seine Stirn, während Remus aufstand und ihn umarmte. Der Werwolf war noch dünner geworden, als er eh schon gewesen war und sah aus, als wäre er um Jahre gealtert. Sirius Tod musste ihn schwer getroffen haben.

„Dann bist du also wirklich hierher unterwegs gewesen.", meinte Remus, nachdem er den Jugendlichen losgelassen hatte. Harry seufzte. „Ja, Remus. Es tut mir leid, falls ich dir Sorgen bereitet habe. Aber ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich Tul-… meinem neuen Bekannten vertrauen kann."

Remus schwieg eine Weile und schüttelte dann seinen Kopf. „Aber seinen Namen kannst du mir nicht sagen?"

Harry sah betreten zu Boden. „Er hat mich nicht richtig darum gebeten, seinen Namen zu verheimlichen, aber… Er hat Dumbledore die Aufgabe gestellt, seinen Namen herauszufinden. Irgendwie käme es mir komisch vor, jemandem den Namen zu verraten."

Remus runzelte seine Stirn. „Dann ist dein neuer Bekannter also kein Freund von Dumbledore?"

Harry verzog seinen Mund. Falls er ehrlich sein sollte, war er selbst gerade kein großer Freund von Dumbledore. Schließlich hatte der alte Sack ihm sein Geburtsrecht verweigert, kein Wort von der Prophezeiung gesagt… Auch wenn der alte Mann es vielleicht gut meinte, vertrauen konnte man ihm jedenfalls nicht.

Etwas von all diesen Gedankengängen musste sich auf seinem Gesicht widergespiegelt haben, denn Remus sah ihn durchdringend und fragend an. „Harry? Was ist passiert?"

Harry schluckte. Er musste Remus doch von all den Neuigkeiten erzählen… nur wie? Der Werwolf würde ihm nicht einfach glauben, wenn er sagte: Oh, ein Haufen Götter hat mir erzählt, ich wäre ein Halbelf!

Aber… vielleicht konnte Harry Remus überzeugen und ihn gleich dabei als Überprüfung benutzen.

„Remus… du… ich meine, Werwölfe haben einen sehr guten Geruchssinn richtig? Auch außerhalb ihrer Wolfsform?"

Die Frage schien Remus zu überraschen, doch dann nickte er. „Ja. Wieso fragst du, Harry?"

„Wie rieche ich?", war die Gegenfrage des Jugendlichen.

Remus sah ihn einige Augenblicke lang nur stumm an, dann zeichnete sich ein schwaches, humorloses Lächeln auf seinen Lippen ab. Das machte Harry nachdenklich.

„Harry… du riechst wie du. Wie solltest du auch sonst riechen?"

Remus Stimme war sanft und nur ein kleines bisschen zaghaft, was Harry an anderen Tagen abgetan hätte. Der Werwolf war ein erstaunlich leiser und sanfter Mann, aber diesmal vermutete Harry etwas anderes hinter diesem Auftreten.

„Du kannst es riechen, oder?" Namo hatte ihm zwar gesagt, dass andere Wesen ihn bald als Halbelf würden wahrnehmen können, aber er hatte nicht erwartet, dass einige Wesen das schon vorher konnten. Obwohl es im Nachhinein Sinn machte. Dumbledores Zauber versiegelte seine Magie, nicht sein Blut an sich. Remus als Werwolf musste riechen können, dass er nicht komplett Mensch war.

„Harry…"

„Bitte sag mir die Wahrheit, Remus."

Der Erwachsene zögerte kurz und seufzte dann. „Ich habe davon nie jemandem erzählt, Harry. Aber du scheinst doch etwas zu wissen…"

„Mein neuer Bekannter hat gesagt, ich wäre nicht vollkommen menschlich.", bestätigte Harry.

Remus seufzte und zog Harry mit zu den zwei Stühlen und einem einsamen Tisch, die im Raum standen. Nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten, begann Remus zu erzählen.

„Ich habe nie jemandem auch nur ein Wort davon gesagt. Ich… ich dachte, es wäre besser so. Zauberer… die meisten Zauberer mögen niemanden, der nicht ‚menschlich' ist. Ich wollte es weder dir noch deinen Eltern verheimlichen aber,… ich dachte, James und Lily wüssten es und dann dachte ich, Dumbledore würde es dir schon gesagt haben."

Remus stoppte sich und bekam einen nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck. „Deswegen bist du wütend auf ihn, nicht wahr? Weil er es dir nicht gesagt hat… er hat dir gar nichts gesagt."

Harry ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und nickte. „Er hat mir alles verheimlicht, Remus. Und bei dir kann ich das verzeihen. Du als Werwolf weißt ja, wie die Zaubererwelt auf einen herabsehen kann… aber Dumbledore hat noch viel mehr gemacht, als mir nur Dinge verheimlicht zu haben."

„Was meinst du damit?", stutzte Remus.

Harry atmete schwer aus. „Mein… Besucher sagte mir, dass Dumbledore die Kräfte, dich ich durch mein nichtmenschliches Blut hätte, magisch versiegelt habe. Damit ich nicht als Nichtmensch auffalle."

„Oh Harry…" Remus gab Harry eine kurze Umarmung. „Man gönnt dir auch keine Ruhe, nicht wahr? Warum hat Dumbledore das gemacht? Wie konnte er das überhaupt?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Davon habe ich keine Ahnung. Ich frage mich überhaupt noch, wie ich kein ganzer Mensch sein kann."

Remus seufzte. „Manchmal kann es passieren, dass bei alten Zaubererfamilien ein bisschen… ‚Kreaturenblut' durchkommt. Die meisten dieser alten Familien haben irgendwann mal ein magisches Wesen in ihren Stammbaum aufgenommen: Veela, Riese, Goblins… In seltenen Fällen tritt dieses Blut weit unten in der Familienlinie noch mal in schwacher Form auf."

„In schwacher Form?" Dann sprach Remus also nicht von ihm. „… Mein neuer Bekannter sagte mir, ich wäre ein Halb…elf. Und er sprach nicht von Hauselfen. Er hatte keine Erklärung dafür."

„Elf? Sagte er Elf?", wiederholte Remus verwirrt. Harry nickte und konnte dann mit ansehen, wie der Freund seiner Eltern sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare fuhr und halblaute Dinge vor sich her murmelte. „Remus?"

„Halbelf… Halb-irgendetwas sollte gar nicht möglich sein. Aber Elfen… da war etwas in einem alten Buch, das ich mal gelesen hatte… etwas über Elfen, eine Art von Elfen, die ganz anders als die Hauselfen waren. Menschenähnlich… das würde erklären, warum dein Blut so ‚alt' riecht, aber… wie hätte das möglich sein sollen?"

„Du glaubst das also? Und du weißt etwas über Elfen?", wollte Harry neugierig wissen.

Remus wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und lächelte. „Ich müsste meine Bücher abstauben und nachgucken, wo ich etwas darüber gelesen habe… Aber, rein theoretisch kannst du irgendein magisches Blut in deinen Adern haben… obwohl du eigentlich kein Halb-Wesen sein dürftest."

Harry nickte. „Das wurde mir auch gesagt. Das war es, was meinen neuen Bekannten so verwirrte."

„Woher wusste dein Bekannter das eigentlich alles?", wollte der Werwolf endlich wissen.

Harry zögerte. Irgendwie vermutete er, dass ‚weil er ein Gott ist' keine so gute Antwort sein würde. „Das… kann ich dir leider im Moment nicht sagen."

Remus schwieg vorerst, nickte dann aber. „Gut. Das muss ich respektieren. Aber es gefällt mir nicht Harry. Dieser Mann kann genauso gut lügen wie jeder andere auch. Wie auch Dumbledore. Bitte behalt dir das im Hinterkopf, ja? Und ich bin immer hier, wenn du mit jemandem reden willst. Wenn du möchtest," fügte der Werwolf hinzu, „kann ich meine alten Bücher herauskramen und nach dieser Erwähnung von Elfen suchen."

„Das wäre sehr, sehr nett Remus." Harry lächelte. „Und ich verspreche dir, bei Fragen sofort zu dir zu kommen." Ein plötzliches Gähnen Harrys unterbrach ihre Unterhaltung.

Remus schmunzelte. „Komm mit, ich bring dich auf ein Zimmer, dass du haben kannst. Soll ich dich zum Abendessen wecken?"

Harry überlegte kurz zu widersprechen, nickte dann aber. Komischerweise war er wirklich sehr müde geworden. Ein kleines Schläfchen vor dem Abendessen hörte sich verlockend an.

Wenige Minuten später legte Harry seinen Rucksack in seinem neuen Zimmer ab. Innerhalb der paar Minuten, die sie bis zum Zimmer gebraucht hatten, hatte Harry jedoch noch zwei mal gegähnt und war stetig müder geworden. „Schlaf gut.", meinte Remus noch, bevor er das Zimmer verließ und seine Schritte auf dem Gang dahinter verhallten.

Harry rieb sich die Augen und fragte sich, warum er denn jetzt so müde war. Am Ende kam er zu dem Schluss, dass es einfach ein anstrengender Tag für ihn war und er seit längerem nicht mehr gut geschlafen hatte, wegen Sirius. Sirius… kurz dachte er darüber nach, Remus von Sirius bevorstehender Auferstehung zu berichten. Aber Remus würde ihm sehr wahrscheinlich nicht glauben. Es wäre viel besser und einfacher, wenn Harry den Werwolf einfach mit dem wiederbelebten Sirius überraschen würde.

So legte der Jugendliche sich auf das Bett, ohne sich umzuziehen oder die Laken über sich zu ziehen, und schlief ein.

Er wurde von einem dumpfen Pochen geweckt. Das dumpfe Pochen kam von seiner Zimmertür und wurde bald darauf von Remus Stimme gefolgt. „Harry, es gibt unten Abendbrot."

Müde richtete der Jugendliche sich auf und rieb sich die Augen. „Komme sofort."

„Vielleicht solltest du… dich auf eine etwas irritierte Mrs. Weasley vorbereiten.", fügte Remus dann noch laut hinzu, bevor seine Schritte sich wieder von der Zimmertür entfernten. Harry indessen stöhnte und versuchte, seine inzwischen ziemlich zerknitterte Kleidung zurecht zu ziehen. Dann begab er sich auf den langen Weg zur Küche.

Schon bevor er dort ankam, roch er den herrlichen Geruch von warmen, reichlichem Essen. Molly Weasley kochte, wenn sie aufgeregt war und momentan war sie wahrscheinlich sehr aufgeregt. Aber Harry war das nur recht, da sie normalerweise sehr gut kochte.

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug und gerader Körperhaltung betrat er schließlich den großen Essensraum. Die abendliche Unterhaltung brach abrupt ab, während Harry sich neben Remus an den Tisch setzte. Er kam nicht dazu, sich selbst etwas auf den Teller zu tun, da Remus sofort damit anfing. Der Jugendliche wollte sich beschweren – er war schließlich kein Kleinkind mehr – aber ein Blick des Werwolfs ließ ihn verstummen.

Wenn Remus sich besser fühlte solang er das machte, dann konnte er es eben tun.

„Hi Harry!", grüßte Tonks schließlich und beendete somit die ungemütliche Stille. Einige der anderen fingen wieder an, leise miteinander zu reden, aber nicht wenige starrten Harry mehr oder minder offen an. Molly Weasley insbesondere bedachte den Grünäugigen mit einem besorgt-verärgerten Blick.

„Hi Tonks.", grüßte Harry schließlich zwischen zwei Bissen zurück. Kaum war der erste Happen im Mund, bekam der Jugendliche erst so richtig Appetit. Eine Weile lang war ein Gespräch mit ihm einfach nicht möglich, da sein Mund ständig gefüllt war.

Remus sah ihm halb besorgt und halb amüsiert dabei zu. „Hungrig?" Harry nickte nur wortlos und pausierte dann endlich, als Tonks deutlich machte, dass sie mit ihm reden wollte.

„So, Harry…" Die junge Aurorin verlor anscheinend nach diesen Worten ihren Mut oder ähnliches und sah Harry nur erwartungsvoll an.

„Ja Tonks?" Ebenso erwartungsvoll starrte Harry zurück. Wenn sie etwas von ihm wissen wollte, dann würde sie ihn schon direkt fragen müssen.

Aber anstatt von Tonks war es Moody, der sich mal wieder auf seine direkte Art und Weise einmischte.

„Das war verdammt dumm von dir, mit einem wildfremden Kerl quer durch England zu reisen, Potter. Und was genau ist der Typ? Normale Zauber waren das jedenfalls nicht, die der Kerl benutzt hat."

Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Erstens: Ohne sein Einverständnis werde ich garantiert nicht weiter plaudern, was er ist. Gerade weil er nicht menschlich ist. Remus versteht das." Ein schwaches Kopfnicken des Werwolfs untermauerte Harrys Worte. „Und zweitens: Woher wollt ihr wissen, dass er mir wildfremd ist? Habt ihr mich mein ganzes Leben lang schon unter Beobachtung gehabt? Mir kam es immer so vor, als wenn die einzige Beobachterin Mrs. Figg gewesen wäre."

„Willst du damit sagen, du kennst den Kerl schon länger?" Moodys magisches Auge drehte sich wie wild in der Augenhöhle des alten Ex-Auroren umher. Harry rollte nur erneut mit den Augen. „Nein, tue ich nicht. Aber er hatte einige gute Argumente und Beweisstücke, um mich von seiner Ehrlichkeit zu überzeugen. Ich weiß, dass ich in seiner Nähe sicher bin." Nicht mal Voldemort und Dumbledore zusammen würden einen Gott klein kriegen können, so viel war klar.

„Harry, das war sehr verantwortungslos von dir.", mischte sich schließlich auch Molly Weasley mit ins Gespräch ein. „Du weißt, dass es sehr wichtig ist, dass du einen Monat bei deinen Verwandten bleibst. Danach hätten wir dich eh hierher geholt, sofern die Lage sicher gewesen wäre."

„Und das wäre gleich der nächste Punkt auf meiner Liste!", meinte Harry aufgeregt. „Ihr wisst alle, dass ich bei den Dursleys so gut wie abgeschnitten bin von der Zaubererwelt. Wie zum Teufel soll ich da Neuigkeiten über den Krieg und so etwas kriegen? Hier kann ich Hedwig wenigstens Zeitungen holen schicken!"

Jetzt wo er darüber nachdachte, Hedwig hatte er noch gar nicht gesehen. An Remus gewand fragte er: „Wo ist Hedwig eigentlich? Ich hatte sie voraus geschickt. Sie hätte langst ankommen müssen."

Remus beruhigte ihn: „Sie ist in meinem Zimmer im Moment. Ich wollte dich nicht beim Schlafen stören."

Wie auf ein Zeichen gähnte Harry erneut. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch fiel sein Besteck auf seinen Teller und seine Augen senkten sich auf Halbmast. „Ich bin schon wieder müde.", brummelte der Jugendliche etwas verärgert.

„Dann geh wieder nach oben und leg dich schlafen.", meinte Remus. „Wir können morgen früh über alles reden." Letzteres sprach er mehr in Richtung von Moody und Molly, als in Harrys. Dem Schwarzhaarigen war das nur recht. Nickend stand er auf und schleppte sich zurück in sein Zimmer, wo er aufs Bett sackte und bald darauf einschlief.

Am nächsten Morgen weckte in das beständige und vehement klingende Gekreische einer Eule. „Hedwig?", murmelte Harry, noch im Halbschlaf, und wollte sich zu dem Geräusch hin auf die Seite drehen. Was ihn prompt aus dem Bett fallen ließ.

„Ungh.", war der einzige Kommentar des Jugendlichen, als seine treue Schneeeule dann auf seinem Bauch landete und erwartungsvoll in seine grünen Augen starrte. „Morgen. Was'n los?"

Ein leises Lachen ließ ihn aufschauen. Remus war ebenfalls im Zimmer und schien sichtlich amüsiert zu sein über das Gehabe seines ‚ehrenamtlichen' Patensohnes.

„Du bist nicht wach geworden, als ich dich zum Frühstück holen wollte, da dachte ich, ich hole mir Hilfe."

„Nicht wach geworden? Wie spät ist es?", wollte Harry wissen, während er sich aufrappelte und mit einem Stirnrunzeln an sich herunter sah. Seine schönen neuen Klamotten waren jetzt sehr verschrumpelt und sehr verschwitzt. Er würde sie wechseln müssen und besaß ansonsten ja nur noch die alten Sachen von Dudley. Dem sah er nicht entgegen.

„Es ist halb neun morgens. Ich habe bereits Molly bescheid gegeben, dass du sehr fest schläfst. Sie hat das Frühstück auf halb zehn verlegt – ein sehr spätes Frühstück.", erklärte Remus, während Harry seinen Rucksack aufhob.

„Wunderbar.", meinte der Jugendliche, „dann kann ich ja noch in Ruhe duschen. Die Tür da führt doch zu einem Badezimmer?" Harry deutete auf die zweite Tür, die aus dem Zimmer führte. Remus nickte. „Ja. Aber beeil dich lieber mit dem Duschen, die anderen sind schon hungrig. Und bereite dich darauf vor, ausgefragt zu werden."

Harry nickte seufzend und begann, in dem Rucksack nach neuer Kleidung zu suchen. Was sich als schwierig herausstellte, da alles im Rucksack stark geschrumpft war.

Schließlich fand er Kleidung. Es war bloß nicht die, die er bis vor wenigen Tagen besessen hatte. Während Remus den Raum verließ, förderte Harry ein dunkelrotes Shirt, eine dunkelblaue Jeans, schwarze Socken und ein schwarzes, gut fünf Zentimeter breites Armband zu Tage. Während er noch verwirrt die automatisch wieder vergrößernde Kleidung begutachtete, löste sich aus dem Shirt ein Stück Papier. Harry hob es auf und faltete die halbe DIN A 4 Seite auseinander.

_Hey Harry!_

_Die Kleidung, die deine Verwandtschaft dir gegeben hat war ja unzumutbar. Ich hoffe, mit diesen Outfits fühlst du dich etwas wohler. Auf alle Fälle sind sie neuer als deine alten!_

_Du solltest vielleicht darüber nachdenken, ein bisschen Sport in deinen Tagesablauf einzubauen. Ist nur so ein Vorschlag von mir. Jeden Morgen etwas Laufen und ein paar Dehnübungen zum Beispiel. Du solltest nicht vergessen, dass körperliches Training dir auch helfen kann._

_Bis die Tage,_

_T_

Harry schmunzelte und verstaute die Notiz wieder in seinem Rucksack. Anscheinend hatte er eine komplette neue Garderobe, dank Tulkas. Gut gelaunt verschwand der Schwarzhaarige ins Badezimmer.

Mit noch feuchten Haaren kam Harry unten im Esszimmer an und nahm wieder neben Remus Platz. Die anderen waren alle schon da und so bedankte Harry sich eben, bevor er nach einem Brötchen griff.

Der Hunger hielt erst einmal davon ab, dass man Harry mit Fragen löcherte. Erst nachdem der Grünäugige sein drittes Brötchen verspeist hatte, fing man an, ihn in Gespräche zu verwickeln.

„Du wirst also nicht wieder zu deinen Verwandten zurück gehen?", fragte Tonks zögerlich. Harry nickte. „Genau. Hier kann mich Voldemort genauso wenig finden wie da. Und ehrlich gesagt sehe ich nicht ein, warum ich wie ein Sklave behandeln lassen soll, wenn es auch anders geht."

„Jetzt übertreibst du aber etwas.", meinte Tonks gutmütig. Harry schnaubte nur wortlos und griff nach einem vierten Brötchen.

„Harry? Du isst noch eins?" Ron sah seinen Freund entgeistert an. Harry hatte sich schon gefragt, wann Hermine oder er versuchen würden, mit ihm zu reden.

Erst jetzt nahm er wahr, dass er wirklich etwas viel aß. „Ich habe halt Hunger.", erklärte er dann achselzuckend und griff nach der Butter. Während er seine Brötchenhälften mit Butter beschmierte erklärte er nachdenklich: „Ich würde nachher gerne etwas Laufen. Da ich dazu wahrscheinlich nicht nach draußen darf, kann ich das doch sicherlich im Haus machen?"

„Laufen? Rennen? Im Haus?" Molly sah über diesen Vorschlag sehr empört aus. Ron und Hermine sahen nur verwirrt aus. „Harry, seit wann joggst du?", wollte seine älteste Freundin wissen. „Seit jetzt.", erklärte Harry. „Ich möchte halt körperlich etwas tun."

Moody nickte, mit einem zufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. „Das ist wenigstens mal eine gute Idee. Etwas mehr Bewegung wird dir gut tun, Junge."

„Aber im Haus, Alastor?" Molly schien sich immer noch an diesem Detail zu stören.

Remus sah die Weasley Mutter durchdringend an. „Möchtest du lieber, dass er durch das morgendliche London joggt?" Darüber sah Molly noch entsetzter aus, als über das Herumrennen im Haus.

„Außerdem," fügte Remus hinzu, während er wieder Harry ansah. „kann Harry jetzt im Haus machen, was er möchte."

Verwirrt sah Harry den Werwolf an. „Wieso denn das?"

Remus lächelte, auch wenn der Ausdruck in seinen Augen traurig war. „Sirius hat dir das Haus hinterlassen. Es wollte dich niemand deswegen kontaktieren, wegen Sicherheitssorgen, aber wo du jetzt eh da bist…"

„…Das Haus? Mir?" Harry starrte entgeistert auf einen Punkt vor sich. Das Haus gehörte momentan ihm. Sirius war tot. Natürlich war Sirius tot. Er hatte nur nicht daran gedacht, weil… weil er wusste, dass Sirius bald wieder leben würde. Aber das wusste ja kein anderer.

Sirius hatte ihm das Haus überlassen.

Remus nickte nur und drückte kurz freundschaftlich seine Schulter. Harry blinzelte und schluckte. „Na dann kann ich ja auch nachher eine Runde Joggen.", meinte er dann mit leicht krächzender Stimme. Remus lächelte wieder. „Renn nur niemanden dabei um.", fügte der Werwolf noch hinzu.

„Vorher werden wir noch einmal über Sicherheit reden müssen.", meldete sich plötzlich Kingsley Shacklebolt zu Wort. Harry seufzte. So etwas hatte er schon erwartet. Er nickte nur und aß sein Brötchen auf. „Wo?", wollte er dann noch wissen.

Kingsley war augenscheinlich überrascht von Harrys ruhigem Einverständnis. „Drüben im Wohnzimmer. In Ordnung?" Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er war geistig immer noch davon geplättet, dass das ganze Familienhaus der Blacks für den Moment ihm gehörte.

Molly, Ron, Hermine, die Zwillinge und Ginny begannen, den Tisch abzuräumen während Kingsley, Tonks und Moody zusammen mit Harry hinüber ins Wohnzimmer gingen. Remus fragte Harry kurz, ob er mit dabei sein sollte, aber Harry schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. Remus zog sich daraufhin in sein – ehemals Sirius – Zimmer zurück, um die Bücher zu durchsuchen, die er am Vortag geholt hatte.

Im Wohnzimmer dann sah sich Harry seiner kleinen persönlichen Inquisition gegenüber.

„Harry, es geht einfach nicht, dass du wildfremden Personen die Lage vom Hauptquartier verrätst.", erklärte Kingsley auch sofort mit Zorn in seiner Stimme. Tonks und Moody nickten bekräftigend.

„Ähm… es tut mir jetzt ja Leid, euch das sagen zu müssen, aber T- John wusste bereits, dass das Hauptquartier hier ist."

Die drei Auroren sahen wie vor den Kopf geschlagen aus. „Wie bitte?", brüllte Moody auch schon los, doch Tonks und Kingsley blieben ruhiger.

„Woher wusste er das?", fragte Shacklebolt harsch nach.

Harry verschränkte nur seine Arme. „Die Antwort auf diese Frage kann ich euch leider nicht beantworten. Aber er wusste es nicht von mir und es hat auch mit dem zu tun, was er im Foyer getan hat."

„Du weißt also sehr wohl, was er ist.", brummte Moody.

Harry nickte. „Aber ich kann ohne sein Einverständnis nichts sagen.", bekräftigte er erneut.

Die drei Auroren schwiegen eine Weile, bevor Moody erneut sprach: „Potter… sag mir bitte nur, dass du dich nicht mit einem Todesser angelegt hast, der sich rehabilitieren will?"

Harry fielen beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf, so stark und entgeistert starrte er den Auror an. „Was ist los? Nein!"

Seine Verwirrung muss echt genug gewirkt haben, denn die drei Ordensmitglieder entspannten sich merklich. „Harry… in letzter Zeit hatten wir mehrere Todesser, die aus den Diensten des dunklen Lords austreten wollten und nach Wegen suchten, um sich zu ‚beweisen'.", meinte Tonks dann. „Die meisten waren eigentlich versuchte Spione, was nicht verwunderlich ist. Wir hatten Sorgen…" Sie führte den Satz nicht zu Ende, aber Harry verstand schon, was sie meinte.

„Nein! T- John ist kein Todesser. In keiner Form oder Weise. Er… ist bloß nicht menschlich.", beruhigte Harry.

Diesmal schienen die drei ihm endlich zu glauben. Tonks traute sich sogar, zu fragen: „Nur gegen den Schulleiter hat er etwas?"

Harrys Gesichtsausdruck war ernst. „Ihr würdet es auch nicht toll finden, wenn jemand anfängt, in eurem Kopf und euren Gedanken herum zu wühlen. Das war sehr, sehr unhöflich von Schulleiter Dumbledore."

Kingsley sah aus, als wollte er widersprechen, aber erstaunlicherweise wurde er von Moody daran gehindert. „So… du wolltest eine Runde Joggen, Potter?" Harry nickte. „Das Haus ist groß genug, dass du keinen dabei umrennen solltest." Der alte Auror grinste und sein magisches Auge rollte sich einmal.

Harry schnaubte amüsiert und trabte los.

Ron und Hermine würden schon früh genug mit ihm reden wollen.

* * *

In einem kleinen Londoner Appartement kam ein Mann aus der Dusche. Er hatte schulterlanges, schwarzes Haar und schwarze, stechende Augen. Obwohl es schon Mittag war, war er gerade erst aufgestanden. Seine Haut war bleich und die ausschließlich schwarzen Klamotten, die in seinem Appartement verstreut lagen, hätten wohl daraufhin gedeutet, dass er ein ‚Goth' oder Metalhörer wäre.

Nur seine spitzen Ohren zerstörten dieses Bild.

Der Mann lief gerade, mit einem Handtuch seine Haare trocknend, durch sein kombiniertes Wohn- und Esszimmer, als sich mit einer kleinen Rauchwolke ein Besucher ankündigte. Der Mann trocknete seelenruhig weiter seine Haare ab, bis aus der Rauchwolke ein kleiner rötlich-schwarzer Funkenregen wurde und ein blondhaariger, rot-schwarz gekleideter Mann in seinem Appartement stand.

„Dir auch einen guten Morgen.", grüßte der Schwarzhaarige sarkastisch. „Wie schön, dass du ohne Anmeldung herein platzt."

Der Neuankömmling grinste nur und setzte sich auf das schwarze Ledersofa, während der schwarzhaarige Elf sich brummend was zum Anziehen heraussuchte. Seine Nacktheit schien ihn dabei eigentlich nicht zu stören, es war eher so, als wenn er mit seinem normalen Alltag fort fuhr.

Der Mann auf dem Sofa streckte die Beine von sich und gähnte. Dabei verrutschte sein offenes, rotes Hemd und gab die Sicht frei auf einen zerkratzten Oberkörper.„Warum die schlechte Laune, Maeglin?"

Der Schwarzhaarige, Maeglin, stoppte und knöpfte dann noch seine schwarze Jeans zu. „Wir können halt nicht alle ausschweifende Nächte im Bett unseres angebeteten Meisters verbringen."

Der Blonde grinste nur süffisant und machte eine Show daraus, den übergroßen Knutschfleck an seinem Hals zur Schau zu stellen.

„Jetzt sei doch nicht so griesgrämig. Schließlich bin ich hier, weil du wieder was zu tun kriegst, Noldo."

Maeglin zog sich ein Shirt über den Kopf und band dann seine Haare in einem losen Pferdeschwanz zusammen.

„Jetzt sag nicht, ich kriege tatsächlich etwas praktisches zu tun, Annatar?" Grinsend begann der Elf, sich ein Glas und etwas Trinkbares zu suchen.

Annatar, der Blonde auf dem Sofa, grinste nur. „Oh doch. Aber du wirst den Illusionszauber auf deinen Ohren stärker machen müssen."

Maeglin blieb barfuß und mit einem leeren Glas in der Hand am Kühlschrank stehen. „Wieso denn das?"

„Es geht nach Hogwarts für dich."

Maeglin stöhnte laut auf und goss Wasser in sein Glas. „Wunderbar. Menschliche Blagen unterrichten. Als was?"

„Es wird ein neuer Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gesucht.", erklärte Annatar lächelnd. „Und darin hast du doch sozusagen handfeste Kenntnisse?"

Das brachte ein düster wirkendes Grinsen auf Maeglins Gesicht. „Man könnte sagen, ich bin ein blendendes Beispiel für den Unterrichtsstoff." Sein Blick fiel auf zwei alte, aber gut in Stand gehaltene Schwerter in der Ecke des Raumes. „Kann ich Anglachel und Anguirel mitnehmen?"

Annatar nickte. „Natürlich. Sollst du sogar, Befehl vom Meister. Der Junge ist auch da."

„Ah… dann ist also der Zeitpunkt gekommen, an dem man den Kleinen aufklärt, wie? Na dann muss ich erst recht nach Hogwarts."

Maeglin der Verräter lächelte und nahm einen Schluck Wasser. „Schließlich sind wir um einige Ecken miteinander verwandt."

Annatar grinste finster. „Allerdings solltest du dich darauf einstellen, dass der Rest der Familie auch auftaucht. Keine Sorge," lachte der blonde Maiar, „wir sorgen schon dafür, dass dir niemand sofort den Bauch aufschlitzt."

Maeglin, der gerade einen Augenblick lang zutiefst erschrocken gewirkt hatte, fing sich wieder. „Das solltet ihr auch lieber. Schließlich arbeite ich für euch.", brummte der Elf dann. „Na das kann ja heikel werden. Ob die Schule danach noch steht ist zweifelhaft."

Annatars einzige Antwort war ein herzhaftes Lachen, bevor er wieder in einer Rauchwolke verschwand.

* * *

Kleine Erklärungen für alle, die sich in Tolkiens Welt nicht so gut auskennen:

_Maeglin (der Verräter) – _Ein Elf, der sein Volk an den dunklen Feind verriet (duh!) in dem er diesem den Standort der geheimen Stadt von König Turgon verriet.

_Anglachel (Gurthang) & Anguirel_ – Zwei besondere elfische Schwerter, die von Maeglins Vater aus dem Eisen einer Sternschnuppe geschmiedet und im Falle Anglachels später sehr berühmt wurden. ( Eisen des flammenden Sterns (Todeseisen) & Eisen des steinigen Sterns)

Und ja, es wird noch erklärt, warum Maeglin NICHT auf Valinor, sondern in London ist. Und natürlich hat Me- der Meister was damit zu tun.


	5. Kapitel 4

**NOTIZ:**

Es sind DREI neue Kapitel. Verzeihung, dass es so viele auf einmal sind, aber ich versuche den aktuellen Stand zu erreichen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Kapitel IV – Hedwig**

„_Erkläre dich niemals – deine Freunde brauchen keine Erklärung, und deine Feinde glauben dir eh nicht."_

_- Elbert Hubbard_

Harry hatte erwartet, dass Ron und Hermine ihn bald mit Fragen löchern würden, doch die erwartete Konfrontation blieb vorerst aus. Dabei war es nicht so, dass die beiden keine Fragen hatten, nein. Harry konnte einfach nie gefragt werden.

Wenn er morgens aufstand – was meist erst sehr spät geschah – frühstückte er kurz und machte sich danach auf, durchs Haus zu joggen. Seine Kondition war nicht die beste und so schaffte er anfangs nur eine viertel Stunde, ohne vollends aus der Puste zu sein. Aber er konnte bestätigen, dass die körperliche Bewegung ihm gut tat.

Nach dem Joggen ging er duschen und danach fiel er meistens auf sein Bett und schlief etliche Stunden. Remus weckte ihn zum Mittagessen und berichtete auch gleich, ob und was seine Recherche über ‚Elfen' ergeben hatte. Bis jetzt war der Werwolf erfolglos geblieben.

Nach dem Essen begab sich Harry zurück auf sein Zimmer, wo er noch etwas in seinen Schulbüchern las, bevor er wieder einschlief. Zum Abendessen wurde er wieder von Remus geweckt, obwohl er manchmal einfach zu müde war um nach unten in die Küche zu gehen und zu essen.

Im Allgemeinen schlief Harry sehr viel, übermäßig viel, was auch den anderen auffiel. Molly Weasley hatte wissen wollen, ob Harry gesund sei. Tonks hatte auch besorgt nachgefragt, ob er krank oder verhext wäre. Remus fing diese Fragen für den Jugendlichen ab.

Außerdem erklärte der Werwolf Harry, dass seine abnormale Schläfrigkeit sehr wahrscheinlich mit seinem Halbmenschenstatus zu tun hatte. „Dein Körper sammelt die nötige Kraft dafür, sich zu verändern und mit dem Erbe deines nichtmenschlichen Bluts umgehen zu können.", beruhigte der Erwachsene den etwas besorgten Harry.

Und so war eine Woche vergangen, ohne dass Ron oder Hermine sich wirklich mit ihm unterhalten hatten. Natürlich war das für die beiden unannehmbar. Es war der achte Tag, nachdem Tulkas ihn nach London gebracht hatte, als Harry nachmittags bei seinem Nach-dem-Mittagessen-Schläfchen geweckt wurde.

Er war über einem Buch eingenickt. Hedwig flatterte aufgeregt über seinem Bett herum und ließ sich dann neben Harrys Kopf nieder, wo die Eule sanft schuhute und Harry mit einem Bein stupste. Der Schwarzhaarige setzte sich auf, rieb sich die Augen und sah dann gerade noch, wie die Tür zu seinem Zimmer durch ein Alohomora aufschwang.

Im Türrahmen standen Hermine und Ron, die beide den offensichtlich verschlafenen Harry leicht betreten ansahen. Ron überwand seine Scheu als erster und kam in den Raum gestapft. Harry hatte nicht viel an dem recht kahlen Raum verändert und lebte sozusagen aus seinem Rucksack heraus. Nur neben seinem Bett lagen einige Bücher aufgestapelt.

„Hi Harry!", grüßte Hermine schließlich und schloss die Türe hinter sich. Harry blinzelte, rieb sich erneut die Augen und grüßte beide. Hedwig hüpfte in Harry Schoß, wo sie sich aufplusterte und die beiden Neuankömmlinge argwöhnisch begutachtete. Ron und Hermine schenkten der Eule keine weitere Beachtung, aber Harry strich ihr lächelnd einmal über die Federn. „Wie spät ist es?", wollte der Schwarzhaarige dann wissen.

„Halb fünf.", gab Hermine als Antwort. „Harry Kumpel, alles in Ordnung? Du bist nicht krank oder so?", platzte es aus Ron dann heraus, was Hermine finster zu dem Rotschopf blicken ließ. Harry lächelte. „Nein, ich bin gesund Ron. Nur… sehr, sehr müde."

„Aber du schläfst definitiv zu viel.", meinte Hermine. „Zuerst dachten wir, Mr. Lupin würde lügen, weil du fast ständig zu schlafen schienst. Aber du schläfst wirklich so viel, oder?" Hermine sah Harry aufmerksam und besorgt an.

Harry seufzte. Jetzt war der Moment, in dem er sich klar werden musste, wie viel er seinen beiden ältesten Freunden erzählte und erklärte. Seine größte Sorge war, wie viel die beiden an Dumbledore oder Leute unter seinem Einfluss weiter erzählen würden. Wenn möglich würde Harry aber gerne den beiden alles erzählen, allein schon um nicht **nur** mit Remus als Stütze dazustehen. Der Werwolf war wunderbar als Ratgeber und Erwachsener, aber Harry hätte auch gerne Unterstützung von seinen gleichaltrigen Freunden gehabt.

„Harry?", hakte Ron noch einmal nach. Er und Hermine hatten beide den grüblerischen Gesichtsausdruck auf seinem Gesicht gesehen. Der Grünäugige seufzte. „Ich würde euch gerne etwas erzählen. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie verschwiegen ihr sein könnt."

„Hey", beschwerte sich Ron, „Wir plaudern doch keine Geheimnisse aus. Du weißt doch, dass du uns vertrauen kannst, oder?"

Harry nickte. „Normalerweise ja. Aber wie gut könnt ihr es vor Dumbledore verbergen?" Hermine runzelte ihre Stirn. „Harry, der Schulleiter ist kein Feind. Natürlich erzählen wir ihm auch nicht einfach irgendwelche privaten Dinge von dir oder anderen Leuten, aber warum sollten wir etwas vor ihm verbergen?"

Harry sah finster drein. „Weil ich ihm nicht mehr traue. Es gibt zu viele wichtige Dinge, die er vor mir verschwiegen oder vor mir versteckt hat. Und ihr braucht ihm ja gar nichts sagen. Dumbledore ist ein sehr guter Legilimentiker. Er kann eure Gedanken lesen, indem er euch in die Augen guckt."

Ron und Hermine sahen überrascht aus. „Aber…! Das würde er doch nicht einfach so machen!", meinte Ron und Hermine fügte hinzu: „Das wäre ein fürchterlicher Eingriff in die Privatsphäre anderer Menschen."

Harry schnaubte. „Bei T- John hat er es versucht vor einer Woche. Und ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass er es bei mir schon mehrfach gemacht hat. Wer nicht in Okklumentik trainiert ist, kriegt es schließlich nicht einmal mit."

Hermine und Ron sahen geschockt aus. „Harry… meinst du das wirklich so?", wollte Ron zögerlich wissen. „Oder hat dir dein neuer Bekannter da vielleicht Flöhe ins Ohr gesetzt?", fügte Hermine hinzu.

Harry schnaubte wieder. „Das brauchte er gar nicht. Ich habe schon seit längerem über Dumbledore und das, was er so anstellt, nachgedacht." Harry überraschte sich ein wenig selbst mit diesem Satz, aber es war die Wahrheit. Er hatte darüber nachgedacht, warum der Schulleiter ihm die Prophezeiung so lange verschwiegen hatte. Es war nicht gewesen, um ihn zu schützen.

Hätte Dumbledore ihn schützen wollen, hätte er die Dementoren nicht nach Hogwarts gelassen, seine Teilnahme am Trimagischen Turnier unterbunden und, und, und. Nein, der alte Mann spielte mit verdeckten Karten und schummelte auch noch. Das mochte Harry nicht.

„Was hat der Typ dir erzählt, Harry? Irgendetwas muss der komische Kerl doch gesagt haben.", wollte Ron energisch wissen. Hermine hingegen fragte: „Und wie hat er das Portrait zerstört? Selbst Dumbledore hatte keine Ahnung, mit was für Magie der Mann umgegangen ist."

"He!", beschwerte Harry sich. "Mir persönlich ist es egal, wie er das Portrait zerstört hat. Die Hauptsache ist doch, dass es zerstört ist. Außerdem weiß ich auch nicht, was für Magie er benutzt hat. Aber wenn wir uns das nächste Mal treffen, werde ich sicherlich danach fragen."

Hermine runzelte ihre Stirn, kommentierte das gesagte aber nicht weiter. Ron hingegen verschränkte seine Arme und sah finster drein. Harry seufzte lautlos. "Werdet Ihr jetzt mein Geheimnis bewahren?"

Nach einer kurzen Bedenkzeit nickte Hermine. Danach gab auch Ron widerwillig sein Wort. Harry entschied sich, das Ganze erst einmal dabei zu belassen. "Also gut. Ihr dürft niemandem etwas davon erzählen. Und schaut Dumbledore nicht mehr direkt in die Augen. Starrt auf seine Nase oder das Kinn oder so etwas."

Wieder nickten Ron und Hermine. Hermine schwor sogar, den Anweisungen Harrys in diesem Punkte folge zu leisten. Wahrscheinlich würde die Hexe von jetzt an jeden so anschauen, dachte Harry bei sich. Schließlich gab es auch noch andere Legilimentiker neben Dumbledore und Hermine mochte ihre Privatsphäre.

„Also gut.", meinte der Schwarzhaarige schließlich. „Ich bin nicht komplett menschlich."

Erst einmal sagte keiner etwas. Dann runzelte Ron seine Stirn. „Bist du von nem Werwolf gebissen worden oder so? Ist Mr. Lupin deswegen so beschäftigt?" „Oh Harry!", kam auch schon Hermines entsetzter Ausruf. „War der Mann derjenige, der dich gebissen hat?"

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nein, nein. Ihr habt mich falsch verstanden. Ich bin kein Werwolf. Ich war schon immer nicht menschlich. Also, nicht ganz menschlich."

Jetzt verstanden seine beiden Freunde gar nichts mehr. „Harry… du siehst aber sehr menschlich aus. Und deine Eltern waren auch Menschen.", sprach Ron schließlich zögerlich. Hermine hatte ihre Stirn gerunzelt und war angestrengt dabei nachzudenken.

Harry nickte. „Ja. Ich dachte ja auch, dass ich ein normaler Mensch war. Bis T- John bei mir auftauchte. Und bevor ihr euch wieder beschwert, dass man John nicht trauen könnte – Remus hat es bestätigt!"

Jetzt sah Ron endlos verwirrt und Hermine geistig schwer beschäftigt aus.

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte das intelligente Mädchen schließlich.

„Remus hat mir erzählt, dass ich nicht komplett menschlich rieche. Und, dass er das niemanden gesagt hat, weil er nicht wollte, dass mich jemand diskriminiert."

Hermine nickte. „Das macht Sinn… aber warum ist vorher niemandem sonst etwas aufgefallen? Und woher sollst du nicht ganz menschlich sein?"

Harry seufzte. „Das weiß keiner. John hat mir erklärt, dass Dumbledore irgendeinen Bannzauber oder so auf mich gelegt hat, damit mein Nicht-Menschlich-Sein nicht auffällt, und dass dieser Zauber jetzt aufhört zu wirken. Um meinen Geburtstag herum dürfte er sich dann ganz aufgelöst haben."

Ron und Hermine sahen ihn baff an. „Dumbledore hat dich mit so einem Zauber belegt?", entfuhr es Ron dann erbost. „Das gibt es doch nicht!"

Hermine hingegen war etwas vorsichtiger. „Harry… kann es vielleicht einen Grund dafür geben, dass Dumbledore so etwas gemacht hat? Vielleicht… vielleicht hat Du-weiß-schon-wer dir ja etwas… weniger gutes übertragen, damals. Und der Schulleiter will nur nicht, dass etwas schlimmes passiert."

Auf eine gewisse Art und Weise konnte Harry seine Freundin verstehen. Hermine dachte halt eben immer über verschiedene Dinge nach und mochte den Schulleiter. Aber im Endeffekt war es einfach so, dass er Tulkas weitaus mehr glaubte als Dumbledore.

„Remus meinte, ich hätte immer schon so gerochen. Immer. Außerdem…" Der Schwarzhaarige rieb sich den Nacken. Er wurde schon wieder müde, verdammt. „John ist kein Mensch. Er ist…" Wie erklärte man einen Vala? Harry hatte keine Ahnung und entschied sich für: „Er ist so etwas ähnliches wie mein nicht-menschlicher Teil. Aber er hat auch keinerlei Ahnung, wie ich dieses nichtmenschliche etwas sein kann, da meine Eltern menschlich waren und eigentlich keiner von _denen_ mehr hier bei Menschen sein sollte." Harry blinzelte. „War das überhaupt zu verstehen?"

„Nein.", erklärte Ron und setzte sich auf den einen Stuhl im Zimmer. „Aber ich hab kapiert, dass du nicht ganz ein Mensch bist und Dumbledore dir das verheimlicht hat." Der Rotschopf nickte. „Alles klar. Mr. Lupin forscht also nach deiner nichtmenschlichen Seite? Er verbringt viel Zeit mit seinen Büchern." Harry nickte und Ron lächelte. „Na dann können Hermine und ich ihm ja helfen! … Hermine mit dem Lesen, ich mit dem Bücher holen und wegbringen."

Harry musste amüsiert schnauben. War ja klar, dass Ron nicht vor Freude jauchzend Bücher lesen würde.

„Halt! Ron, du nimmst das einfach so hin?", beschwerte Hermine sich entsetzt. „Was, wenn dieser John nur Mist erzählt hat? Oder, wenn es dafür alles eine ganz andere Erklärung gibt? Ich finde es sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass Harry kein richtiger Mensch sein soll. Er hat gar keine Anzeichen dafür, dass er von einer Veela, einem Riesen oder so abstammt."

Ron runzelte nur seine Stirn. „Mine, Harry glaubt Mr. Lupin und diesem John. Außerdem, was kann es schaden, wenn wir in einige Bücher gucken und nachlesen? Also," meinte Ron zu Harry gewandt, „meine Hilfe hast du jedenfalls."

Harry lächelte. Gerade von Ron dem Hitzkopf hatte er eine andere Reaktion erwartet, aber anscheinend war der Rothaarige fest entschlossen Harry zu helfen.

Hermine hingegen traute der ganzen Sache noch nicht wirklich. „Also… aber sollten wir nicht einem anderen Erwachsenem als Mr. Lupin noch davon erzählen?"

„Nein!", ging Harry sofort dazwischen. „Ich weiß nicht, inwiefern man denen trauen kann. Und ich will nicht, dass Dumbledore davon etwas mitbekommt. Ich traue dem Schulleiter einfach nicht mehr, Hermine. Ich sage ja nicht, dass er ein schlechter Mensch ist. Ich sage nur, dass er einige Dinge getan hat, die mich sehr an ihm zweifeln lassen."

Hermine war sichtlich unentschieden, wie sie sich jetzt entscheiden sollte. Nach reiflicher Überlegung seufzte sie schließlich und nickte. „Na gut. Ich werde Mr. Lupin helfen und Dumbledore nichts erzählen. Aber, wonach suchen wir überhaupt?" Ron unterstrich diese Frage mit einem energischem Kopfnicken.

Harry seufzte. „John sagt, ich wäre teils Elf."

Es herrschte Totenstille.

„Eh, Harry, Hauselfen können keine Kinder mit Menschen kriegen.", meinte Ron dann vorsichtig.

„Nicht so eine Art Elf!", beschwerte Harry sich. „Eine andere, menschenähnliche Art von Elfen. John meinte, es würde sie seit längerer Zeit nicht mehr hier in diesem Teil der Erde geben. Und Remus hat gesagt, er hätte mal irgendwo etwas über sie gelesen. Deswegen wälzt er jetzt die Bücher."

Ron nickte langsam und Hermine runzelte wieder skeptisch ihre Stirn. „Davon habe ich noch gar nichts gelesen… Andere Elfen sagst du? Wenn das stimmt, dann würde ich gerne wissen, warum die Hauselfen auch so heißen, wenn sie doch ganz verschieden sind."

Harry musste schmunzeln. So wie es aussah, hatte Hermine wieder ein weiteres Rätsel gefunden, dass sie lösen wollte. Dann gähnte er. „Tut mir Leid.", brummte er dann müde. „Remus meinte, mein Körper braucht jetzt viel Schlaf, weil er die Zauber bricht und so. Könnte ich vielleicht weiter schlafen?"

Hermine sah so aus, als wenn sie widersprechen wollte, aber Ron sprang auf und packte das Mädchen am Arm. „Klar. Wir gehen Mr. Lupin besuchen." Und dann zog der Rothaarige die Hexe auch schon aus dem Zimmer.

Harry fand das ja doch ein wenig merkwürdig von seinem Freund – andererseits war das Ron, der öfters halb überlegte Sachen machte.

* * *

Das Abendessen an diesem Tag ließ Harry nicht ausfallen. Gähnend und leise vor sich hin brummend über nervende alte Männer und ihre kräftezehrenden Zauber, schleppte er sich hinunter in die Küche und nahm platschend Platz in seinem Stuhl neben Remus.

Erst ganze fünf Minuten später nahm er war, dass einige Leute am Tisch saßen, die sonst nicht dazu gehörten.

Severus Snape zum Beispiel. Der Tränkemeister war Harrys Wissen nach jetzt zum ersten Mal im Hauptquartier des Orden aufgetaucht. Die andere Person war Dumbledore höchst persönlich.

Harry rieb sich die Augen und beschloss, dass er einfach viel zu müde war, um sich mit einem von beiden zu streiten. Wortlos ließ er sich von Remus den Teller füllen und begann methodisch, das Essen in sich hinein zu schaufeln. Manchmal bekam er so nicht einmal mit, was er da gerade aß.

Doch diesen Abend durchschnitt auf einmal ein scharfes, halb gebrülltes „Potter!" sein zombiehaftes Futtern. Seufzend schluckte er herunter und sah in die ungefähre Richtung von Snape. „Ja, Professor?"

„Der Schulleiter und einige andere Personen hier im Haus machen sich Sorgen um ihre Gesundheit. Nach dem Essen werden Sie mit mir ins Wohnzimmer gehen und einige Diagnosetränke nehmen."

Harry nahm nur halb war, wie Remus sich gegen diese Maßnahme beschwerte. Eigentlich interessierte es ihn gar nicht, was Snape da von sich gab.

„Nein.", war seine simple Antwort, bevor er weiter mampfte.

„Wie bitte?", hagelte es da auch schon erbost von dem erzürnten Slytherin. „Potter, Sie-"

„Nein.", wiederholte Harry erneut und im gleichen halb-verschlafenem Tonfall. „Sie sind kein Arzt, Sie sind garantiert nicht _mein_ Arzt und ich bin nicht dazu verpflichtet, irgendjemanden an mich ranzulassen, solange ich nicht will. Da kann Schulleiter Dumbledore Sie tausend Mal gebeten haben, nein. Danke, dass Sie es tun würden, aber danke nein. Wenn ich mich untersuchen lasse, dann nur von einem echten Arzt."

Und dann aß Harry seelenruhig weiter, während Remus neuen Saft in sein Glas goss.

Die anderen Anwesenden hatten ihr Abendessen unterbrochen, während Harry geantwortet hatte. Jetzt konnte der Schwarzhaarige ihre Anspannung förmlich fühlen, obwohl er keinerlei Anstalten machte auch nur einmal von seinem Teller aufzusehen.

Alle am Tisch sitzenden warteten wahrscheinlich auf die explosive, wütende Antwort von Snape. Aber die blieb aus. Stattdessen schnarrte der Tränkemeister: „Ich hatten Ihnen gleich gesagt, dass Pomfrey besser für diesen Job geeignet ist, Schulleiter. Und dafür habe ich mein Experiment unterbrochen!"

Harry kicherte innerlich. War ja klar, dass Snape sich nicht freiwillig um sein Wohl kümmern würde. Schließlich war er ja Harry Potter und zu dem durfte Snape ja unter keinen Umständen irgendwie freundlich sein.

„Harry mein Junge, ich finde wirklich, du solltest das noch mal überdenken…", fing Dumbledore an. Nur um von dem besagten Jungen unterbrochen zu werden. „Empfinden Sie was Sie wollen, meine Antwort bleibt nein. Wenn ich zu einem Arzt gehe, dann suche ich mir den selber aus, vielen Dank."

Abrupt ließ Harry seine Gabel fallen. „Bin müde Remus.", brummte er dann und wäre kopfüber in die Reste seiner Mahlzeit gefallen, wenn der Werwolf ihn nicht aufgefangen hätte.

„Harry! Hast du wieder versucht, dich heute Nachmittag wach zuhalten und Bücher zu lesen? Ich hab dir doch gesagt, es ist wichtig für deinen Körper, dass du schläfst. Das…" Remus beendete den Satz nicht, als ihm klar wurde, dass die anderen mithören konnten. „Komm mit, ich bring dich auf dein Zimmer."

„Hab aber noch Hunger.", murmelte Harry und wollte nach seiner Gabel greifen.

Der Werwolf seufzte und nahm das Esswerkzeug dem Jungen wieder weg. „Du kannst mehr essen, wenn du das nächste Mal wieder aufwachst. Oder hör auf damit, dich morgens durchs Haus zu quälen. Das kann dein Körper jetzt nicht gebrauchen."

Harry ließ zu, dass der Erwachsene ihn aus dem Stuhl hochzog und ihn auf dem Weg zurück ins Zimmer stützte.

Er war aber einfach auch zu müde.

* * *

„Der Kleine bricht die Zauber unheimlich schnell, eh? Da kommt das gute Elfenblut durch."

„… Ich werde Eure Faszination mit diesen Elfen nie verstehen, Meister."

„Genau so wenig wie ich je verstehen werde, warum du mich weiterhin mit Meister ansprichst, Annatar."

„Weil Ihr diesen Titel verdient habt, mein Herr."

„… Etliche tausend Wesen dürften anderer Meinung sein, mein Schmied."

„…"

„Du grinst, nicht war? Ich kann genau fühlen, dass du grinst."

„Maeglin ist bei Dumbledore vorstellig geworden, Herr."

„Ah… Der Alte nimmt ihn doch?"

„Sehr wahrscheinlich. Er war sehr beeindruckt von Maeglins praktischen Fähigkeiten."

„Maeglin ist ja auch ein nützlicher kleiner Kerl."

„Wenn er Euch das sagen hört, wird er etwas ungehalten reagieren."

„Teh. Das ist zu erwarten. Er hat mehr von seinem Großonkel als von seinem Großvater geerbt."

„Was machen wir wegen dem Jungen, Herr? Dumbledore versucht, ihn erneut zu binden."

„Ha! Der Tag, an dem ich mich von einem _Sterblichen_ besiegen lasse, ist der Tag an dem Manwe Varda mit der Scheidung bedroht und mit Ulmo durchbrennt."

„Wir greifen also ein, falls es so weit kommt?"

„Natürlich, Annatar. Aber so weit wird es nicht kommen. Der Kleine ist genauso dickköpfig wie die anderen. Der wird dem Alten schon sagen, was er mit seinen Bannzaubern machen kann."

„…"

„Du grinst schon wieder."

„… Ich freue mich nur, dass Ihr wieder bei uns und in Höchstform seid, mein Meister."

„... Mein Bruder dürfte da etwas anderes sagen."

„Euer Bruder ist nicht hier."

„Hehe. Das stimmt allerdings."

* * *

Aufwachen, so empfand Harry, war eine dumme, dumme Erfindung von Leuten, die man lieber nichts hätte erfinden lassen sollen.

In anderen Worten: Er war an diesem… Morgen? Tag? Abend?

Was auch immer. Er war aufgewacht und wäre sofort lieber wieder eingeschlafen.

Sein Kopf schmerzte, sein Mund und seine Kehle waren trocken und seine Augen fühlten sich verklebt an. Wahrscheinlich waren sie genau das auch.

Und sein Rücken schmerzte.

„Harry?" Das war Remus. Vorsichtig hob Harry seine Hände, rieb sich den Schlafdreck aus den Augen und blinzelte dann vorsichtig. „Remus?"

„Ich bin hier, Harry. Setz dich vorsichtig auf und trink einen Schluck Wasser."

Wasser. Wasser hörte sich doch schon sehr viel besser an. „Danke.", krächzte der Jugendliche und griff nach dem Wasserbecher, der ihm gereicht wurde. Gierig schluckte er das kühle Nass herunter und musste prompt husten. „Nicht so schnell, du hast fast drei Tage durchgeschlafen."

„Was?" Kein Wunder, dass er sich wie ein ausgetrocknetes Stück Dörrfleisch anfühlte, dachte Harry bei sich. Er nahm das Wasserglas sofort wieder in die Hand, nachdem der Hustreiz ganz weg war.

Remus hatte neben seinem Bett gesessen, auf dem Stuhl, ein Buch auf seinen Knien. Jetzt lächelte er den Sohn seiner alten Schulfreunde an. „Ja. Bist einfach eingeschlafen und nicht wieder aufgewacht. Du hast Ron, Hermine und mich ziemlich besorgt gemacht. Die anderen auch, aber wir konnten sie aus dem Zimmer raus halten."

„Oh." Harry rieb sich den Nacken und bewegte seinen Oberkörper vorsichtig von einer Seite zur anderen. „Aber mein Geburtstag ist erst in ein paar Tagen."

Der Werwolf seufzte. „Ja, aber dein Körper ist wohl soweit. Ich denke, dass war das letzte Mal Kraft tanken vor der großen Verwandlung."

Dann bekam der ältere Mann ein seltenes, amüsiertes Leuchten in seinen bernsteinfarbenen Augen. „Übrigens denken viele der anderen jetzt, dass du von einem Werwolf gebissen wurdest. Wir kommen dem Vollmond immer näher und dieses lange Schlafen ist typisch für den ersten Monat vor der ersten Verwandlung."

Harry stöhnte. „Na super. Nichts für ungut, Remus, aber das lässt mich nicht in Freudentänze ausbrechen."

Der ältere lächelte nur. „Das ist doch verständlich. Aber das beruhigt die anderen erst einmal und hält sie davon ab, weitere Fragen zu stellen."

Harry seufzte und hielt sich dann den Bauch. „Ich hab Hunger."

Remus schmunzelte. „Ich werde gleich etwas holen gehen. Bist du solange in Ordnung, alleine hier im Zimmer?"

Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Natürlich. Aber den Weg bis zur Küche würde ich momentan wohl nicht schaffen, also… Essen bitte?"

Remus lachte und machte sich auf den Weg.

Kaum war er raus zur Zimmertür, flatterte Hedwig sofort in Harrys Schoß, wo sie sanft schuhute.

„Hey, Hedwig. Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich beunruhigt habe. Mir geht's gut, ich werde nur etwas erwachsener, könnte man sagen." Lächelnd strich er der Schneeeule durchs Gefieder.

„Harry-Zauberer wieder wach! Hedwig so froh!"

Harrys Hände stoppten ihr Streicheln und das Lächeln gefror dem Jugendlichen im Gesicht. Er hätte schwören können, dass er die Tierlaute seiner Eule gerade als tatsächliche _Sprache_ verstanden hätte…

„Hedwig? Kannst du mich verstehen?" Er fragte nach, nur um sicher zu gehen, natürlich.

„Hedwig versteht ihren Harry-Zauberer immer! Harry-Zauberer muss sich ausruhen, und Hedwig passt auf ihn auf."

Das war keine Einbildung gewesen. Aus irgendeinem Grund verstand Harry klar und deutlich, was seine Schneeeule mit ihrem Schuhue, Geplustere und Schnabelklacken ihm sagen wollte.

Harry schluckte. Hatte Tulkas nicht gesagt, er könne vielleicht mit mehr Tieren als nur Schlangen sprechen? Ja, doch, davon war eindeutig die Rede gewesen.

Ein breites Grinsen stahl sich über Harrys Gesicht. „Ich bin richtig froh, dass ich dich jetzt verstehen kann, Hedwig."

Seine Eule macht einen fragenden Laut und sah ihn aufmerksam an – und wie genial war es, dass er Hedwig verstehen konnte?

„Schön zu sehen, dass dir deine Fähigkeiten keine Angst einjagen."

Harry zuckte zusammen und hätte beinahe Hedwig wie eine Kanonenkugel von seinem Schoß geschmissen. Keuchend drehte er sich im Bett um und sah zu dem Fenster des Raumes. „Tulkas!"

Der Kampfesgott lächelte und winkte. „Der einzig wahre! Ich hatte doch versprochen, noch mal vorbei zu schauen. Tut mir Leid, dass es etwas später wurde, aber meine Frau und ich hatten ein paar Dinge zu erledigen."

Mit diesen Worten schwang der Valar sich hinunter vom Fenstersims und trat ans Bett heran, wo er dem Jungen erst einmal durchs Haar wuschelte. „Jetzt dauert's nicht mehr lang, und du bist ein echter peredhel."

Harry grinste. Auf einmal war die Vorstellung, Elfenblut zu haben, doch viel schöner.

„Dann können wir jetzt ja zu ernsteren Gesprächsthemen kommen."

Harrys Grinsen erstarb. Dieser Kommentar des Valar gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

„Also. Du bist ein Mitglied des Haus Feanors. Für Mitglieder des Hauses von Feanor gibt es viele wichtige Regeln, aber die meisten davon gelten nur für Außenstehende und dem Umgang mit deinesgleichen. Die oberste und erste Regel für dich lautet: Wenn du wütend bist und Rache nehmen willst, dann fange niemals an, unüberlegt irgendeine Art von Schwur zu begehen…"

* * *

Kleine Erklärungen für alle, die sich in Tolkiens Welt nicht so gut auskennen:

_Haus von Feanor & Schwüre:_

Ehm, das wird noch erklärt. Wichtig ist nur: Feanor war wütend, Feanor wollte Rache, Feanor legte zusammen mit seinen Söhnen einen Schwur ab. Feanor stürzte die Noldo-Elfen / die Welt ins Verderben. So ungefähr kann man das zusammen fassen.


End file.
